A Thing That Keeps All Lovers Apart
by sakuraigo3838
Summary: Kagome has a slight problem...but she's too embarrassed to admit it! Will InuYasha and co. manage to discover Kagome's dark secret? InuKag and some SanMir
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Realization

**A Thing that Could Keep Lovers Apart**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and only by miracle will I ever own itsob

A/N: This will get a bit fluffy a few chapters later, but for now, DON'T EXPECT ANY! Also, this is NOT a fanfic where I torture Kagome and her feelings.

**

* * *

**

**In Kagome's Time:**

"Mother, Souta, Grandpa, I'm going to leave for the Sengoku Jidai now! Bye!"

Kagome called downstairs, putting on her heavy and trusty yellow backpack.

"Ok, dear, but don't forget your deodorant, I guess you'll be needing it," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "You really will need it."

"Oh? And why, may I ask?" Kagome gave her Mother a defiant look and placed

her hands on her hips.

"You'll see," Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mother had to be joking, as she hadn't used

deodorant for two years already. Saying another quick goodbye to everybody, Kagome

jumped down the Bone Eaters' Well.

**In the Sengoku Jidai:**

InuYasha sulked on a tree, wondering why he was always, without fail, turned

into the bad guy when Kagome left. Sure, he liked her, but she was always so huffy

snd stubborn with him. And what was with the 'sit' command? Curse Kaede! He

really wished that stubborn teenager would return and save him from the gossiping of

Shippou, Sango and Miroku.

As if on cue, he heard something running towards him. Opening his eyes, he glared at Kagome as she ran towards Kaede's hut, carrying her yellow backpack. Using his super-dog senses, he breathed in Kagome's wonderful scent. Wait a minute. He smelt another smell lurking around her, and it wasn't nice.

Jumping down from his favourite tree, he ran up to Kagome. The smell was so strong now he gagged. It was horrible. But what kept him going was that he had made Kagome promise to bring back more ramen.

"Kagome! Where have you been for the past few weeks?" InuYasha practically screamed.

He saw Kagome freeze in her tracks and look his way. "I told you I had entrance exams, remember? I have another life there, you know!"

"Feh, those stupid thing-gummy-jigs can be put aside!" InuYasha folded his arms. "So where's my ramen? Have you been near Naraku?"

_Uh oh, _Kagome bit her lip. Her mother had probably been right, then. Her body odour problem had come back.

"Um...as a matter of fact I..." she began, but was saved by Shippou, who came running up to her.

"Kagome, I want my candy! You promised me!" Shippou cried, but he was pushed out of the way by Sango, who hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Kagome! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Sango pulled away from her suddenly, frowning. "Oh, by the way, I don't mean to be mean, but why do you stink a little?"

Kagome turned a bright red. As much as she didn't want to tell her friends, she also didn't want to have four pairs of eyes trying to spy on her and see what the problem was and where the stink came from. Mumbling a quick, "I want to talk to you Sango," she rushed off in a jiffy to get her towels and things.

**At the Hot Spring a Minute Later**

"Sango, I'm about to tell you why I smell, and you MUST promise not to tell anybody else," Kagome pleaded, giving her friend the famous puppy eyes.

"Sure, but why must I keep it a secret?" Sango sank into the water, sighing happily as she felt the water's warmth.

"Well, there's this bacteria that makes people stink, and it's not a nice thing," the sixteen year old whispered, in case that perverted Miroku was listening on them.

Suddenly Sango leapt from the water with a cry. Hastily wrapping a towel around herself, she yelled at the bushes, "Get away, you hentai!"

There was a big kerfuffle as the two girls watched InuYasha and Miroku tear from the bushes and run as fast as they could. Kagome felt angry and decided to punish one of them for it.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

**Miroku and InuYasha**

"We've got to get out of here before they catch up," Miroku panted as he tore down the path after InuYasha. "Or else it'll be..."

"SIT!" (Kagome's voice, of course)

"Yep, big sit. Right, InuYasha?" Miroku suddenly lost his footing and almost tripped over InuYasha, who was already sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey, monk! Watch where your going! I'm hurt enough already without you landing on top of me!" the unfortunate dog demon yelled.

Miroku helped InuYasha up, and the two of them began at a slow walk, judging by the way InuYasha was limping.

"I wish Kagome wouldn't do that, I lov-no, wait, scrap that!" the unlucky half-breed looked around. Today was NOT his day.

"Oh, so you've finally come around to admitting it!" Miroku laughed. "So, when are you going to mate with her?"

"Shut up!"

"You like Kagome!" teased Miroku, practically skipping along with delight.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! I got you to say you loved Kagome, you reluctant and hard-hearted baka!" Miroku laughed. Annoying InuYasha was fun, but even that had its own limits.

"Be quiet, you stupid, perverted monk! Or else I'll rip your throat open!" the dog demon roared, immediately silencing his friend.

**At Kaede's hut**

"Kagome-chan? You've been awfully quiet lately," Kaede stirred a pot of soup and handed a bowl to Shippou, who drank it up gratefully.

"No, Kaede-chan, I'm fine, really," Kagome smiled. "In fact, I think a short walk out would be good for me." Putting her soup bowl down, she opened the curtain and walked out of the hut.

"Lady Kagome isn't usually like this, right Sango?" Miroku asked, groping Sango as he talked.

InuYasha sighed in boredom as a loud slap echoed around the tiny room. Kaede smiled, wishing she could become young again.

"InuYasha, I think Kagome's short walk should end. Why don't you go find her?" Sango asked. "It's getting dark outside, and besides, I don't want her to get hurt."

With a loud, "Feh! Fine! I may as well go!" InuYasha left the hut, thinking about Kagome and imagining what it would be like for Naraku to die, the Shikon jewel to become whole once again and how things would end. He was even having second thoughts about becoming a full demon!

**With Kagome in the Woods**

"Geez, it's freezing out here. I know I want to go back, but I can't, because InuYasha will probably smell out my odour..." Kagome suddenly felt an unwelcoming presence behind her. Turning around, she saw the ugliest demon in the Sengoku Jidai, or so she thought.

The girl screamed, as she was completely hopeless without her bow and arrows. Her body froze; she couldn't move a single limb, nor could she take her chocolate orbs off those muddy green ones.

The demon advanced on its prey, hissing. –_Well well, I have found myself a human with a few Shikon shards- _the demon mused aloud. –_Let me at them..._-

Before the horrid creature could get at its prey, however, it was sliced into pieces by a certain hanyou with doggy-ears and a red haori carrying a sword.

"InuYasha, thank you so much! I thought I'd never see another soul again!" Kagome, forgetting about her body odour, ran towards InuYasha and hugged him around the middle, sobbing uncontrollably.

The dog demon stiffened when he smelled Naraku around Kagome, therefore making him push away.

"Feh, you should be more careful next time, I won't always be there to save you! And what's with that Naraku smell?" InuYasha sniffed her over again and gagged.

The teenage girl blushed. "Well, you see, there's something I told Sango about, but I made her swear never to tell anyone." Kagome looked at the ground. "I don't really want to tell anyone else."

"What?! You're not going to tell me right here, right now? You know you said it yourself; there's no sneaking around!"

"SIT BOY! It's my choice whether or not I'm going to tell you, and right now I don't want to!" Kagome bit her lip and ran into the woods as InuYasha bit dust.

_So much for saving her, you idiot. You should have left her to perish, then defeated the demon and taken the Shikon shard, _the evil side of InuYasha told him.

The hanyou slowly staggered back to the hut where he could rest. Hoping he would see Kagome there, he lifted the flap and entered the hut. Sadly enough for him, however, 'his' Kagome wasn't there. Instead, he saw Sango hitting Miroku with the flat of her boomerang. Shippou and 'Kaede-baba' were both asleep.

Sango immediately stopped hitting the monk and looked up and InuYasha. "Where's Kagome? You said you'd bring her back here."

This flared the hanyou up again, therefore making him launch into an explanation of what had previously happened. Miroku, half-listening, began to creep towards his goal.

"...and she sat me. Miroku, I think you shouldn't do that," InuYasha finished as Miroku's fingers were inches from his prize.

"Why you hentai!" Sango shrieked, beating Miroku up again. The monk shot a furious glare at a smirking dog demon.

InuYasha felt uncomfortable as he slowly fell asleep that night. Kagome wasn't there, and something made him think his old lover, Kikyo, was nearby. Finally confirming that he had insomnia, he got up and exited the hut, making for the nearby woods. He wondered if Kagome was anywhere close, and another jolt of guilt went through his body. He was going to track both Kikyo and her reincarnation down, find out where they were.

**With Kagome**

The 16year old (well, I think she's around that age) was walking. There was no doubt now, she was lost (smart!). She shouldn't have lost her temper with InuYasha, but instead of telling him the problem, she had lost her temper with him, and now here she was, cold, tired, and stuck with a rumbling belly. Fear made her go on, as she knew that many dangerous demons lurked around at this time of night, and one of them was Naraku.

"Oh, when will I be put out of my misery?" she wondered aloud, (no, not as in 'dead', but as in she finds a hut to sleep and eat in) and sat down on the closest stone she could find, sobbing again. Worst of all, she had no one to protect her, not even her bow and arrows.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from the dark. "I am here to put you out of your misery," it announced. Turning to the speaker hopefully, Kagome screamed. An arrow glinted in the moonlight, and it was aimed at her. Kikyo had come back to kill and haunt her.

_Kagome! I hear you, but where are you?_ InuYasha began to panic. _I can't let you die right now!_

* * *

A/N: It's cliffhanger again! What WILL happen to Kagome, and will InuYasha find her in time? Sorry, I had to make my fanfic short because I want to see how the first chapter goes. Please review as well! ï 


	2. Chapter 2: The Humility of Telling the T...

Chapter 2: The Humility of Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha; otherwise I wouldn't be doing this fanfic.

A/N: Here's a LITTLE bit of fluff, so I'm being that nice to you. Smiles evilly

* * *

Kagome sat frozen on her rock, trying to find a way out of her situation. InuYasha was far away, probably with Shippo and the others, sleeping and dreaming happily. She could always call for help, but maybe Kikyo would immediately shoot her dead, then escape into the woods. Running was the best idea she had, but her body was totally stoned. Her legs would not cooperate.

"So, you're feeling the way I feel when I shot InuYasha?" her rival asked in a cold voice, amused. "It's your time to go; I can't have you wandering around getting in the way of my master plan."

"But you know that InuYasha has chosen you over me," Kagome argued. Maybe talking would stall Kikyo for a while, but the conversation couldn't go on forever. "I can't compete against you. You know that, don't you? He said it himself."

_Flashback:_

"_What do you mean: You're going to defeat Naraku on your own?" InuYasha pulled Kikyo into a tight hug and Kagome's heart tightened painfully. "I'm the only one you have!"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome. I can't ask you back because my soul can't rest when Kikyo followed me in death. I have to protect her."_

_End of Flashback_

Even while thinking this, Kagome's stomach lurched. The priestess was dead, and that was what spurred InuYasha to choose her over Kagome. A tear escaped down her cheek.

"Well, since you like to mourn over the past, I will keep you from your miseries once I put you to death. And, don't you know what's going on in that cur's heart?" Kikyo drew the string even farther, and Kagome began to panic.

_InuYasha, please come! _Kagome found the strength to stand up, but her body froze again. There the two mikos stood, the wind blowing through their hair...

**Where InuYasha Is**

"Damn this forest! Why did the path Kagome take to where she is right now; why does it have to be so darn long?" InuYasha practically shouted, flying this way and that through the trees as he followed Kagome's scent. He knew Kikyo was out to kill Kagome, but he wouldn't let her. Kagome was close by, he knew, but she could be dead by now. He had to be there.

Finally he came to a clearing. There he saw Kagome, frozen, and a bow which was strung. He couldn't see the owner of the bow, but he was sure that it was Kikyo. The two mikos hadn't seen him, so he quickly ducked behind a tree to watch.

"Kagome, don't make me laugh," Kikyo smirked. "You're trying to stall me, but in the end you'll be dead, as will be 'your' InuYasha when I find him." In the moonlight InuYasha could see Kagome shiver. She was clearly cold.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

What do I do now? I awfully scared, and my body just won't work! Wait...if I could just gather the strength to lift up my arms and reveal my body odour to Kikyo...I'm sweating, and this time, that's good.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

InuYasha held his breath, waiting for Kagome's response. In amazement and confusion she struggled to lift both her arms. She was making slow but sure progress, but how would raising her arms help?

"Fine, fine, I give up," Kagome suddenly wrenched her arms up in a police-caught-robber manner. "Just kill me; I've got too much to be going on with. InuYasha loves you, and I guess I just want him to be happy."

_No! Kagome, you idiot! I came here because I love you and I was all worked up about your safety! _It took the entire dog demon's strength to restrain himself from revealing himself.

Kikyo smiled in the shadows as she took proper aim. Here was her chance. Here she could kill her reincarnation and be over and done with it. There would be no more teens to get in her way, and InuYasha would be hers.

Finally InuYasha could take it no longer. "No! Kikyo! Don't shoot her!" He darted across the clearing and broke the dead miko's arrow in half.

"Inu...?!" Kikyo whispered, her eyes widening. I thought you'd...loved me enough to actually come with me to Hell?"

"No, I never wanted to go to Hell," InuYasha stared right into Kikyo's eyes. All he wanted to do now was to send this clay person to Hell.

Suddenly, he fell over with a gust of wind. There was Naraku's smell again, and a growl started in his throat. Kikyo had evidently smelt it as well, and she ran off, yelling, "Curse you, you little brat!"

The clearing was silent. Kagome, her strength all used, finally fainted, falling down on the ground on top of InuYasha. The pair would have a big shock when they came to.

**When the Others Wake Up**

Sango shook Shippo and Miroku up. It was hard to not cry.

"Kagome and InuYasha have disappeared!" she exclaimed, and sobbed.

"Don't worry about them, Lady Sango," Miroku said calmly. Shippo simply stared at them with great curiosity. "I suppose InuYasha and Kagome are safe.

**In the Clearing**

InuYasha woke up to find Naraku's smell lurking around again and to find a still unconscious Kagome on top of him. "Wench!" he screamed, pushing the girl off him.

Kagome finally came to. Her underarms were really beginning to smell. She'd have to go back to the present and fetch her deo.

"Hey InuYasha," she smiled, and her pearly white teeth showed through. "I think I've got to go back to my own home. Entrance exams, as you might already know."

All she received was a half-hearted grunt, but that was much better than the hanyou trying to pull her back to Kaede's hut. "So, I'll see you in a while, then." She started off, but was suddenly pulled back into a hug.

"First of all, I want to know what that Naraku smell is," the dog demon hung onto her, not daring to let go for fear that she'd run off and not tell him."

"I can't, InuYasha. It's private," Kagome pleaded. "And, it'll also take a lot of coaxing to get me to tell you."

"Alright, then I'll give you the coaxing you want," InuYasha kissed her.

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. As his soft lips met hers, she suddenly found that she wanted to stay there forever and ever. She suddenly felt something disgustingly (laughs out loud) wet licking her lips, asking for permission to enter. She reluctantly opened her mouth, but in her heart she was eager to continue.

Finally InuYasha broke away. "Now will you tell?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, come on, get ON with it!" InuYasha exclaimed, rude again. "I was all worried about you, not coming back and all."

"Sit, you stupid jerk! I am going to find my way home-ALONE!" with that, Kagome stomped off the scene, fuming.

_Ha, way to go, _Evil InuYasha taunted. _You made her furious. I bet she won't even look you in the eye by tomorrow. Just so you don't feel the pain, just kill her off._

"You think that just killing her will make me feel better?" InuYasha shouted aloud, making a few animal passers-by give him an odd look. "You'd better shut up and leave me alone."

Finally, upon reaching the tiny hut that was like his home, he lifted the flap, betting a million yen that Kagome wouldn't be there. Surprise of all surprises, she WAS there, sleeping peacefully. Her face was scarily scrunched up in pain, and she kept twisting and turning. The hanyou was about to go to her when he suddenly decided against it. He would wait for that stupid reincarnation to cool down. Sitting in his favourite corner, he got into his famous sitting style and fell asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

It was a cloudy day, so everyone was staying at Kaede's for one more day. Everything was unusual. Miroku was sitting in InuYasha's favourite tree, and he was a hanyou. Sango was begging Kagome for candy, just as Shippo would In the meantime, InuYasha and Kikyo were together. For once, Kagome didn't mind. Suddenly, as the two embraced, Kikyo turned into Naraku and killed InuYasha off. And all the time, Kagome had just stood there, screaming...

**In Reality**

"Wake up, Kagome! Are you all right?" Wha...? That voice sounded awfully familiar. It sounded exactly like InuYasha's...

"What? How can you talk? I thought I saw Kikyo turn into Naraku and kill you," Kagome was still half-asleep, so the dream still had her in its clutches. It was hard to sound scared when it was InuYasha was talking...

"What? You can't even recognise me? What kind of person are you, to dream that I was killed? I'd never be murdered by Naraku!" InuYasha's voice sounded angry. Just thinking of Naraku made him retch.

Finally Kagome came to. She looked up at Kaede's ceiling, sighing at the relief of having just found out her past reality was just a nightmare. But the hanyou she loved had a scary tone of voice, and seeing him so angry made her slap him in fear. The dog demon, taken aback by this, was caught off guard for once.

His face suddenly turned from peach to red faster than a set of traffic lights. "What'd you do that for? Is that how you treat a guy who just saved you from a nightmare? Cut out of it!"

"Huh?" Kagome was wide awake this time, and she saw her own handprint on InuYasha's face. Laughing, she said, "So sorry about that. But we've got better things to think about, like packing. We're leaving Kaede's today."

"Ho hum. You're late at packing as usual," InuYasha sounded bored. As usual, he didn't have anything to pack. He always had his Tetsusaiga in its scabbard, and in the hanyou's opinion, that was called packing.

"Oh, if you've got nothing to do, you can always help me pack for the journey," Kagome chirped, forgetting momentarily about what had happened last night. She raised her arms to stretch, and InuYasha immediately rushed out of the hut.

_Now that raising arms thing has a lot of power, _the unfortunate dog demon thought. _I wonder if it's got anything to do with Kagome's strange behaviour. _

**With the others**

"Did you notice that Kagome's been acting strangely?" Miroku asked, propping his staff up and sitting down. "She's been keeping her arms stuck to her sides all day. Right, Shippo?"

"Yeah, I know, you're right," grumbled Shippo. The little kitsune was not a morning person, as it was 5:00a.m right then.

Sango kept quiet. Kagome had made her swear not to tell anybody. That was a promise she would keep well; she didn't want to lose her tight bond. Of course, Miroku and Shippo were looking at her, expecting her to say something.

"Lady Sango, is something wrong?" Miroku asked. "You seem awfully quiet today. You usually give your opinion on everything. I say this is the work of the devil (A/N: the expression, you silly geese!)."

"No, it's nothing, but shouldn't you pack? You're only halfway done," Sango replied, eager to change the subject.

Miroku looked at his messy piles of clothing, then at the sun, before shrieking and telling Shippo to help him pack.

**When Leaving**

"Bye, Kaede-sama!" Kagome waved. "We'll see you sometime soon, I hope."

The group turned around to face the new path they were taking, one that InuYasha had found 'particularly strange'. Shippo was wide awake now, but grudgingly; the mischievous dog demon had splashed cold water all over him.

"Ho hum, will you guys hurry up?" snapped InuYasha, for Kagome had used the magic word on him for playing his little prank with Shippo. So he was in a terrible mood, naturally.

"Coming, InuYasha!" Kagome ran over to join InuYasha and co, who were already starting off.

**Naraku's Castle**

_Kikyo, I will kill you when I get the chance,_ Naraku thought, touching the Shikon jewel for comfort. _Then Onigumo will desire you no more._

The evil demon then called over his freedom-craving servant Kagura, who came with Kanna, the emotionless girl.

"What, Naraku?" Kagura asked. "You need me to do something else?" In Kagura's mind she gritted her teeth and growled silently at the man she loathed. She had never met anyone so mean and ambitious as her master.

Naraku, luckily, didn't see Kagura clench her fist in pure hate. "Of course I need you, or else I would never call you," Naraku did not meet the woman's eyes. "Kanna, please go. Your younger sister and I need to have a talk."

**With InuYasha and co.**

The sun was setting, and the group had set up camp. Sango and Kagome had gone to a nearby spring, therefore leaving the men and Kirara behind. Shippou, being the peacemaker, was trying, like Miroku, to make InuYasha admit that he cared for Kagome.

"Oh, stop it, you idiot," InuYasha snorted, whacking the little Kitsune on the head. "You know I don't care for that wench."

"Then why do you manage to tolerate her?" the little fox demon teased, despite his dangerous position. "That usually means you care for her."

"Feh," the hanyou sat on the ground and lowered his eyes. Perhaps a little nap would save him from the constant nagging of his friends. Every time Kagome wasn't around, the others would always turn him into a bad guy or interrogate him. Now what kind of friend it _that_?

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Kagome, tell me, what is your relationship with InuYasha now?" Sango asked, helping herself to Kagome's shampoo supply.

"Well...I'm not really ready to tell you. When I'm ready, I'll inform you, I promise," Kagome replied, blushing when she remembered her untruthful first kiss. But it was so good...

"Oh, alright then," Sango said, disappointed that her friend was feeling this way. "Let's head back to camp, then."

**When Everyone's Fast Asleep**

InuYasha lay awake, looking up at the stars. Kagome was the last to fall asleep only a few minutes ago, but he couldn't get comfortable with Kikyo's stench still infecting his sharp nose. How could she still be here? InuYasha wanted to investigate, but he couldn't leave everyone else unguarded.

Finally, he got up and darted into the woods, careful not to wake anyone up. UInfortunately, he didn't hear Kagome waking up as he was about to disappear.

Kagome had truly woken up, as she had only pretended to fall asleep. Hearing InuYasha getting up, she had slitted her eyes and watched him disappear. Now all she had to do was try and track him down, see where he was going.

**InuYasha's POV**

I can't let Kagome die...I have to protect her. Kikyo is already dead, and I guess that going to the Underworld herself is better than being killed by Naraku. I myself will see her go back to where she belongs. It's time for you to rest in peace, Kikyo.

The only problem was, WHAT would Kikyo do when she heard this 'particularly heartbreaking' news?

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger again! Oh how I love to torture my readers! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Kikyo's Revenge and the Love ...

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Revenge and the Love Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Sorry for making you wait, but chapter three's finally up!

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked down the leaf strewn path, wondering where InuYasha was off to. Maybe off to see Kikyo, but what for?

_To make out with her of course, you idiot, _heartless Kagome said to herself in her mind.

"Shut up, you stupid thought!" Kagome slapped her head, therefore giving herself a big headache. "Ow..." she murmured before abruptly stopping. There they were, Kikyo and InuYasha. Surprise of all surprises, InuYasha wasn't doing any hugging with Kikyo. But he might hug her later.

Kagome ducked behind a tree and watched. She knew she should have washed herself so InuYasha couldn't smell her, but luckily he was too engrossed in what he was doing.

_Gee, if only I could get to that other tree, _Kagome thought, eyeing a tree that would enable her to hear what the two were saying. _But I'm afraid that InuYasha will catch a glimpse of me._

After a moment's hesitation, she finally darted out from her hiding place and quickly settled down in her new one. Nobody had noticed anything yet. That was too close for comfort. Now she could hear what Kikyo and InuYasha were talking about.

"InuYasha, you...you don't want me to walk around on this earth anymore?" the priestess seemed close to tears.

"To put it mildly, yes. I also want to see you off, so you won't feel lonely," Kagome noted, with pleasure, how insincere the dog demon was. He was losing his knack for telling lies.

"Oh..." Kikyo looked down at the ground, and then looked up again, a raging fire burning in her eyes. "I'll get that reincarnation of mine! I'll make sure she meets her death! Oh, why did she HAVE to be reincarnated and stuck with you?" she looked close to killing something.

Just then, Kagome felt something crawling up her leg. Looking down, she saw a humongous cockroach crawling towards her face!

Kagome couldn't stand it much longer. Finally, she gave out a little squeak of fright, and turned her vision to see the other two staring awkwardly at her hiding place. She crouched lower, wishing that she could evaporate into the ground, disappear from these two. And when InuYasha saw her there, he would probably get all mad at her.

Suddenly, Kikyo sprang forward and revealed Kagome's hiding place. Kagome, feeling helpless, looked up at the priestess, fear flooding into every inch of her body.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked quietly. "Never mind. I'll simply kill you, easy as that. Remember, it seems that Naraku also sees you as the greatest nuisance."

The teenage girl shivered. Out of nowhere, renewed anger and strength flooded out of her body, just as easily as if it were the fear she just had.

"OH, SO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE CENTER OF THE WORLD, HUH?" Kagome jumped to her feet, surprising everybody in the vicinity. "WELL, YOU'RE WRONG, BUSTER! WE'VE ALL GOT THE WORLD'S POLLUTION LEVELS AND THE IRAQ AND AMERICA WAR TO THINK ABOUT!"

Seeing InuYasha's puzzled look, all her anger seemed to fade away. She smiled tentatively and explained calmly what the pollution levels and the war was about.

All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain behind her. Kikyo had struck her with an arrow while she was explaining, and the wound was bleeding profusely. The hanyou's jaw had fallen open in horror and surprise.

The teenage girl fell to her knees, her vision turning blurry. The last thing that came from her mouth was the word 'InuYasha'. She had not wanted to die this way, but then again, all her troubles would be over. Finally blacking out, she fell to the ground, a warm, soft mattress...

Wait a minute! Now she was in a tunnel, light on one side, darkness on the other. Which should she run to? Many demons voices nagged at her, telling her why she should go this way or that.

Finally, one helped her make a decision. The precise words were, "If you go to the dark side of the tunnel, you shall live again in the normal world and see InuYasha again." This voice sounded strangely like InuYasha's. She was tempted, but she sat down to look at her options.

She could go in the direction which pointed to Heaven, or earth. Wait; in fact, she didn't even KNOW which one was Heaven and which one was earth. Oh man, this was going to be a long day. After a big sigh, she decided to make decision with the voice that mentioned InuYasha. Maybe that would decide her fate.

She could follow the voice, and hope that the voice wasn't lying about the dark side of the tunnel being earth. However, something else was there to bother her: that voice could really be lying, and she wouldn't forgive herself if she ended in Heaven. She would never be happy. And on top of that, she somehow knew that once you ended up somewhere, the portal would close and you would never be able to change your mind again.

After what seemed like an hour, she stood up. This was it. She would assume that little voice wasn't lying. In other words, she would take the dark path.

Finding the strength to walk, she got took one step after another. To make her short walk fun, she hopped about happily, playing 'Hop Hop Bunny'. For once, she didn't think it was a dull and childish game.

Finally, she reached the end of the journey. One more step and she would be out of the tunnel. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped.

Blinking at the sudden brightness, she soon realized she was in an area with a beautiful blue sky and lush grass. Everyone was crowded anxiously around her, and InuYasha had his back to her, therefore facing a faraway hut, probably Kaede's hut. Kagome felt a stab of pain as she thought InuYasha still didn't love her. Oh, how painful it was to love someone who didn't love you back.

"Lady Kagome, thank goodness you're alive," Miroku smiled weakly. "InuYasha even cried over you and said he knew that you were in a tunnel. Correct?"

"Yeah, he was right," Kagome replied. How did that hanyou know where she was?

"He also told you that you'd be able to see him again if you went through the dark path," Miroku continued. "Was he right again?'

"Yeah, he was right again," Kagome absent-mindedly took some chocolate out of her pack and began to munch it thoughtfully.

Sango, her best friend, laughed. "Imagine it, friend! InuYasha, using himself as bait!"

Now she came to think of it, Kagome laughed heartily. It was funny. InuYasha simply retorted with a "Feh!"

Then, in a quiet voice, Sango added so only Kagome could hear, "I think InuYasha loved you so much that he put himself as bait for you!"

This sentence caused Kagome to hit Sango on the arm, and the demon exterminator yelped in surprise. Everyone else looked at the two.

**In Naraku's Castle**

"Kagura, there's a little something I've noticed about you," Naraku said, examining his finger nails.

"What, oh mighty one?" Kagura somewhat sneered, hatred dripping from her mouth like honey drips from a bee's hive. Luckily, Naraku didn't notice. Or that's what SHE thought.

Squeezing her heart tightly, Naraku replied, "Take your previous words as an example, my dear. I seem to have noticed that you, of all people, have been acting very cold towards me.

"And...?" Kagura cocked up one eyebrow in question, despite her heart's condition.

"Don't act sassy with me, Kagura. If you don't want me to make you a pool of flesh, then you'll have to do something for me that will show your loyalty..."

**With InuYasha and co.**

The gang were finishing up lunch when they suddenly heard a loud 'crash!' from outside.

Rushing outside, everyone saw Kagura with a horde of demons waiting outside for them.

"To protect the world from devastation, to...I mean...oops," Kagura blushed and covered her face with her fan. By then, everyone had either burst out laughing or an anime-style sweat drop. Nothing could be as embarrassing as reciting the team rocket chant in public.

After the laughing was over, Kagura regained her confidence and said, "Naraku wants the Shikon Jewel you have. If you don't give it over, you'll suffer pain beyond imaginable."

This immediately caused tension between the two sides. Kagome, completely forgetting that she still had her b.o. to think about, loaded her bow and aimed. InuYasha drew his sword and lunged forward at the Wind Witch.

"Kaze no Kiz-AAACK!" InuYasha dropped his sword and fell to the ground, coughing. The smell this time was Naraku's stench unmercifully doubled two times over. Shippou, also smelling the stench, clung onto Kagome's leg, and as a result fainted. Kagura seemed to notice it, too, for like Kikyo, she sprinted away into the woods, yelling, "I will get you next time, shrine maiden!"

This sentence caused everybody but Sango and Shippo to look at Kagome, completely confused. InuYasha had that 'I-will-find-out-your-secret' look on, whilst Miroku had one of pure question and innocence on. Kagome smiled weakly and gulped. Things were NOT looking good for her. Oh why, why did Kagura have to say that?

**In Naraku's Castle**

Naraku paced back and forth in his private room, thinking. Onigumo would never have thought about this before, but now he came to think about it, what Kagura had told him sewed a little seed of fear in his mind: Kagura had told him that the woman who dressed strangely in that half-breed's pack had armed herself with a stench unimaginable to even a demon's wide variety of smells.

Scowling, Naraku absent-mindedly crushed an ant crawling around nearby. If this girl meddled in his master plan, he would never succeed. He had to get rid of her somehow.

**Night-time At InuYasha's **

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, arms pinned to her sides. She couldn't risk it anymore. She'd have to get in the habit of using deodorant now. Even though she hadn't used it for 2 years now, she still had to get into the habit again. Getting out of her sleeping bag, she quietly crept towards her backpack. Lucky she was wearing her tank top, as the night was warm.

InuYasha also lay awake, wondering if it had been a good idea to kill Kikyo once she'd sent Kagome to that light and dark tunnel. Of course it was a good idea. InuYasha smiled, remembering how he had saved his Kagome with a Love Cure his mother had taught him about...

_Flashback:_

"_InuYasha, in case you love someone, remember this cure. It is a very complicated one, unknown to most sorcerers,"_ the mother smoothed out her son's blankets in the mansion of his father.

"_Feh, Mother, I will never love anybody but you and Dad," _InuYasha feh'd.

"_Yes, but anyhow, I will teach you. You have to think about how much you love that person, and how you want to cure her. Cry over her a few times, letting three drops fall on her cheek at the most._ _When she smiles, you will know that she is in the tunnel of light and dark," _his mother continued, pausing for breath. "_Then say to her, 'Go to the dark side of the tunnel if you want to see InuYasha again.' You can only use your own name. That is called a Love Cure. Just remember that."_ InuYasha, however, had already fallen asleep.

_End of Flashback_

The hanyou suddenly heard a small shuffling. Opening his eyes a tiny bit, he saw Kagome rise from her sleeping bag and creep towards her backpack.

_Probably for a midnight snack,_ the dog demon thought, but he kept his eyes on Kagome. He stifled a small gasp when he saw Kagome taking something unidentifiable out of her bag.

Holding his breath as she lifted her arms, InuYasha saw Kagome do something odd.

"Sst sst" went the spray can. Funniest of all, InuYasha saw her put it on her underarms A nice smell suddenly wafted from Kagome to InuYasha's nose. Unfortunately, the smell was too much for him. He sneezed.

Looking up in surprise, Kagome relaxed when she saw that InuYasha was still asleep. Maybe he had been spying on her...the girl shivered, thinking about how bad things would be if InuYasha found out about her dark secret.

InuYasha felt the urge to rub his nose clean of the tingly feeling. Finally giving in to his urge, he began to rub hard, and immediately felt better.

The teenage girl was in a shock when she saw this. Was he actually spying on her? She was in deep trouble if he actually was! He was actually rubbing his nose in an unInuYasha-like fashion. And the hanyou was actually moaning happily about it, too!

Creeping over, Kagome pulled his blankets off. InuYasha looked up, startled; he hadn't expected Kagome to do that.

Seeing the look of fear and surprise on InuYasha's face, Kagome began to yell, and her speech included 24 sits. Oh, she was going to give the dog demon a big spanking after that! Surprisingly enough, nobody had woken up whilst this was taking place. They were snoring just as deeply as ever.

"What did you see?! Don't lie, because I know you were wide awake!" the poor girl cried, waving her arms around like as if she were a windmill.

InuYasha was about to reply when suddenly something swept Kagome off her feet. He sat there, frozen, as a big shadow towered over him. For once, he was paralyzed; nothing could make him budge one bit.

Watching in horror, the half-demon sat and watched Kagome, muffled, get dragged into the depths of the forest. And, of course, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were still sleeping.

Finally, he stood up and growled. He was going to get his Kagome back, even though she had sat him 24 times over. _Ha, it served her right; she shouldn't have sat you 24 times in a row,_ said evil InuYasha, feeling very pleased.

"Shut up, you evil little thing," InuYasha roared, finally losing patience with everything around him. "I'm going to get Kagome back, and whilst I'm doing that, you'd better BE QUIET!"

And with those words, he bounded off with Tetsusaiga into the woods.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger yet again! However, I don't think this one is as effective as the last two...anyways, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The NightTime Rescue Squad

Chapter 4: The Night-Time Rescue Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, for the fourth time said!

A/N: This chapter has a little bit of fluff. Enjoy it all you can! (I'm being nice to you, you know.)

**

* * *

**

**With InuYasha**

The dog demon darted here and there through the trees, trying to find Kagome without using his nose. The last time he'd tried, he'd nearly puked from smelling the sickly sweet smell that mingled with Kagome's natural scent.

Finally, the hanyou temporarily gave up. Flopping on the ground in despair, he looked at his surroundings. For once, he wished he had someone to talk with, even evil InuYasha.

Suddenly, InuYasha heard and smelt another scent. Looking up, he saw many green-clad figures, ten in all. They were all very short, but what they lacked in height, they made up in cheerfulness, for they chanted some weird song:

_We are the night-time rescue squad,_

_We help save people from the bad guys,_

_No matter whom the damsel in distress is,_

_Whether it's a hanyou, a demon or a human,_

_We will save!_

The little green men stopped before InuYasha, who was finding it hard to keep a straight face. The leader, as tall as a dwarf, stepped up front, bowed and said, "Greetings, my friend. You seem troubled indeed. Is your loved one stolen?"

"What would you know about it?" InuYasha snapped. "Anyways, yes, but she's just a friend of mine," he hastily added. He didn't want these stupid human beings to get the wrong idea about him and Kagome.

"This sounds like a job for the night-time rescue squad, doesn't it?" the leader said, winking at the rest of his troop. "Shall we help you, then?"

InuYasha was about to deny, but he suddenly stopped himself. Eleven people facing Naraku was better than one hanyou. Anyways, how bad could they be?

"Alright, you can help. Even though I can handle this guy by myself," InuYasha replied after ten minutes of thinking.

"Yay! Come on, friends, this is a big opportunity to show we can fight well!" cheered a certain dwarf in the group.

"Shut up, Sherfir. Let's just get going," another man said.

_Big opportunity to show we can fight well...? It sounds like they can't actually fight well at all, _InuYasha thought, feeling he was doomed if they really couldn't fight.

While the evil InuYasha chuckled with glee at InuYasha's last thought, angelic InuYasha retorted, "Have some faith in them at least. Maybe they're just joking."

_Somehow, I don't think so,_ InuYasha thought again as he set off on his journey again with the green men...

**With Sango, Shippo and Miroku**

"Miroku, Shippo, wake up," Sango's voice floated above the two.

"Wha...? What's happened, Sango? A demon's after us again?" Miroku was up in an instant, groping around for his staff.

"No," Sango's lip trembled. "Kagome and InuYasha have disappeared yet again. I can't find them anyway." And with that, she burst into tears.

Shippo was still dozing, so Miroku smacked the kitsune gently. "Wake up, Shippo. Kagome and InuYasha are gone."

"How can you say that so calmly? As if it's everyday life they disappear?" Sango sobbed.

"Well...it is kind of like everyday life," Miroku admitted, and received a slap from the demon exterminator.

**With Kagome**

"Aaagh, you stupid demon! Get off me!" Kagome squirmed around, trying to get free of the bonds that held her down. "Eventually, InuYasha will come and get me. He'll kill you, too!"

"Yes, but first, I'll need a little something off you..." an evil voice laughed. "You'll be the bait, and I'll be the killer. How's that sound?"

"Not good at all," the girl mumbled...

**With InuYasha**

The dog demon was still on his way through the forest. The leader of the night-time rescue squad had persuaded him to sniff Kagome out. He had already puked once. Now he felt like doing it again.

He would already be there if these stupid human beings would at least quicken their pace. Kagome could already be dead, and he had sworn to himself that he'd never let anyone else hurt the people he loved.

At the beginning of dawn, the party reached their destination. A huge castle towered over them, making the tiny men look like babies in comparison to the castle. And InuYasha? He felt like a dwarf himself.

Finally the eleven entered the castle. They found themselves in a huge hallway, with beautiful bamboo walls and bamboo mats. Even the dwarf called Sherfir, who had been talking ever since the journey had started, was silent. Kagome's scent was practically calling out to InuYasha. Without another word, InuYasha began to use her scent again for directions. The leader beckoned everyone else to follow.

The hanyou finally stopped before a huge door labelled 'Master Room'. Taking a deep breath, the leader went in first, much to InuYasha's disapproval. Everyone else crowded in through the door, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Inside the room total darkness met each of the people's eyesight. InuYasha, who had SOMEHOW developed a cat's eyesight, switched to cat-eyesight mode.

A huge, ugly demon was just standing there, chuckling away. InuYasha immediately saw Kagome on the floor, all tied up. She was breathing, but she looked like she had passed out or was sleeping. The sickly sweet smell was washing all over him now. He felt like sneezing, but strictly held himself back. He didn't want that sneezing thing to betray him again.

"He he, InuYasha, we meet again," the demon said, flexing his claws and grinning, showing blood-stained teeth.

It certainly was a reunion, as InuYasha immediately recognised the demon to be the one that had wanted the Shikon shards from Kagome. Looking in panic at Kagome, the hanyou saw the Shikon jewel, fused together, still hanging from her neck. Obviously Kagome's miko powers had protected the demon from taking the Shikon jewel. Sighing in relief, InuYasha began to growl to intimidate his opponent.

"Dominant, aren't we?" the demon mocked. "Never mind, as soon as I've dealt with you and you little helpers, I'll get the Shikon jewel from your woman."

"She's not my woman, so shut up!" InuYasha roared, and aimed a punch at the demon.

"Ah, I've a little surprise for you, I'd almost forgotten," the demon grinned. "Before I show you your little gift, however, I will tell you that my name is Kigiaru."

InuYasha and his little dwarf companions couldn't help but watch with fascination and curiosity as Kigiaru took a tiny jar filled with a strange green liquid. Opening it, he put a peg on his nose and grinned as the liquid slowly began to disappear.

"NO!" Kagome shouted. "Cover your nose, InuYasha!"

The dog demon, however, was too slow on the uptake. He suddenly caught a whiff of Naraku's stench and stepped back. The smell was intoxicating the whole room.

The ten little men, however, were not the least bit scared. Being human beings, they could not smell the liquid as well, but they still had a tiny whiff of it. Everyone began stumbling around moaning and holding their noses.

"Half-breed, this stuff comes from your woman's body," the evil Kigiaru laughed. "Since you enjoy her presence so much, I suggest you have some of her scent!"

Kagome was on the ground, watching everything in horror. She wanted to help, of course, but she was bound too tightly by ropes. Finally, she used her miko powers and decided that she'd purify the Shikon shard (A/N: I'm making this up, ok?).

The more the young girl purified the shard, the more Kigiaru seemed to have realised what he'd done. Dropping onto the floor in despair, he quickly cleared the room of Kagome's b.o. After doing so, he dropped to the floor once again before InuYasha's feet and began sobbing loudly.

"Oh, WHAT have I done to all the poor innocent people in this world? Please, please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

It was hard for Kagome and the night-time rescue squad to keep a straight face as InuYasha looked stoned, trying to say something.

"Fine, but I think I'll have Kagome back," InuYasha growled, trying to sound all tough. "And I'll need that Shikon shard you carry."

"Alright, alright, take whatever you crave," Kigiaru wailed. "Tomorrow I must go to the god's shrine and ask them for forgiveness of what I've done wrong."

Everyone but the hard-hearted hanyou cheered, even Kagome, who was still bound in ropes.

Finally everything was sorted out. InuYasha had claimed the Shikon shard the demon once possessed, Kagome was free and clinging to his arm, the demon had gone to worship the gods and all the green little men were giving each other high-fives and dancing around the room like drunkards.

"Well, we're going to go, then," InuYasha said. "And no thanks to YOU, you useless squad of green kimonoed idiots."

Kagome gave InuYasha a stern look and mouthed the word 'sit', therefore silencing the hanyou. She bowed to the dwarves. "Thank you very much; I am grateful you also came to my rescue."

Before the leader could say anything InuYasha said gruffly, "Alright, we're going then." Picking Kagome up onto his back, he deserted the suddenly angry green men in the dark room. Kagome stifled a laugh; it was kind of funny in a way that she could actually control Naraku with the Shikon Jewel. The dog demon, sensing her happiness, relaxed a little.

The pair landed in a tree. Kagome lay against InuYasha's chest, suddenly weary of all that had been happening that day. InuYasha was about to go to sleep when he opened his eyes. His Kagome was staring up at him with some sort of weird goofy look. There were stars in her eyes and she was smiling happily.

"InuYasha, I've always wanted to say this," she said, snuggling up to him for warmth. "I-I love you. I've always wanted to confess to you, but now I have the courage to." With that she fell silent again.

InuYasha was stoned for the second time. He loved her too, but he still wasn't ready for this kind of confession. _Well, there's only one option left, _he thought. Closing the space between them, his lips met hers.

It seemed like an eternity in this tense moment. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and InuYasha pulled her up close. The two came up for air, and then resumed their kissing period. The second kiss was much more passionate; they were both engrossed in the moment.

And hiding behind a tree, a figure smiled and thought: _My plan will succeed. Mistress Kikyo will be very happy with me. I will make sure the dog idiot dies by his lover's hands._

With that, the spy slid away from the scene, unnoticed by the two lovers.

**Shippo and Miroku (Sango, at a hot spring)**

"InuYasha and Kagome sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Shippo, be quiet. You know that none of them will ever confess that they actually like each other," Miroku began to walk towards InuYasha's favourite tree. Kagome and InuYasha had been gone for two days now.

He finally stood up and clenched his fist. He would make sure they found the two by tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: No cliffhanger this time, you guys are so lucky. Anyways, there's a new challenge for you. I know you might not think my story is good, but for my fans I am on a school trip for a week. I'm not allowed to update for 5 days! Anyways, this chapter has been reposted. Please review!

CrystalMoonsword


	5. Chapter 5: The Humiliation of Saving the...

Chapter 5: The Humiliation of Saving the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Gees, how many more times do I have to say this horrible sentence?

A/N: Listen, I'm actually being really nice about doing this chapter before I go on camp for 5 days! Also, thanks to those who reviewed:

InuYasha Obsession

InuYashasmistress

Also, there's a bit of Sango/ Miroku in here. Oh man, I'm getting too soft on all you readers...

**

* * *

**

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

The two were asleep in a tree. The night was silent, but the dog demon couldn't sleep, thanks to Kagome's drink; she called it coffee. He had drunk 18 cups before bedtime, and now he had to have several toilet breaks and insomnia.

_Stupid Kagome! Why didn't she warn me about the consequences?_ An angry hanyou thought, trying to get a comfortable position on the thick tree branch. _Oh well, every good thing has its tolls._

As he got up for the fifth time to go to the bush he'd nourished well over the night, he decided to walk around the area for a while. He finished, got up and began to stretch his tired limbs. He was about to jump back into the tree again when something icy lightly scratched the back of his neck. InuYasha whirled around, Tetsusaiga drawn and parried a blow from the icy creature that was about to murder him.

The attacker was 7ft. tall, and he was all ice, but his sharp teeth were a reddish-brown, stained with the blood of the many humans he'd devoured a long time ago. In other words, be was a big, bloody white snowball.

"What are YOU doing?" InuYasha roared, parrying yet another blow from the monster's claws. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Kohirashi," the demon hissed. "And it's none of your business WHY I'm here, you dirty little half-breed. Besides, you should take a look at where your lover is sleeping. I've already devoured her."

Kohirashi's last words made the dog demon falter for a moment, and this tiny moment of hesitation nearly caused the hanyou's head to be chopped off. As InuYasha caught a quick glimpse of Kagome, who was now trying to help, the icy monster scooped InuYasha up and carried him off, leaving the poor girl shouting and crying.

**Sango, Shippo and Miroku**

Everyone was now awake, brandishing their weapons. They had slept in the afternoon, so now they were ready for anything. For once they had decided a new tactic: They were going to split up, and Shippo was going with the perverted priest to see that he didn't flirt with anyone.

"Let's meet up at Hollow's Tree by midnight," Sango said (A/N: I made Hollow's Tree up). With a not of satisfaction, the demon exterminator left the clearing in search of her friends, InuYasha and Kagome. Knowing the dog demon, Kagome would be safe and sound. _She'd better be,_ Sango thought to herself. _Or else I'll kill that dog demon._

After 10 minutes of walking, Sango decided to go to Hollow's Tree, for it was now a half hour's walk over. She was nearly there when she heard someone crying and singing softly to him/ her. Deciding to investigate, Sango walked around the tree where the sobbing was loudest. Finally coming to the loudest singing spot, she looked up and saw Kagome sobbing and singing sadly to herself. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome, my friend, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" the demon exterminator asked, feeling rage burning inside her. InuYasha would pay for making her friend so sorrowful!

"Oh, you see..." Kagome explained, and began telling Sango all that had happened during their night in the tree (A/N: Even Kagome wasn't shamed to tell Sango about the kissing part!)

When the teenager had finished, Sango was positively fuming.

After breathing slowly for about 15 minutes, Sango said, quite forgetting about meeting up with Miroku and Shippo, "Well, let me help you save that hopeless dog idiot from the ice demon!"

Kagome laughed, tremblingly, after so much crying. "Yeah, let's go," she replied, getting down from the tree she'd name 'Lovers' Tree' in her mind. And the two set off on an adventure the two would never forget.

**Miroku and Shippo**

They were struggling in their bonds. A very large shadow loomed over them and yelled for the unfortunate two to be silent and to stop struggling. Finally, it hit first Miroku, then Shippo on the head, therefore knocking the two out...

**Back to Kagome and Sango**

The two loyal friends were wandering about in the woods, Myoga the flea suddenly with them. He had explained that he had escaped from InuYasha the moment they were caught by the ice demon. This, of course, wasn't a big surprise to the two girls, as their history-keeper was constantly deserting his master.

The trio were making great progress, as Myoga was sniffing out the demon's scent and that no demon was crossing their path.

Myoga, who was leading all the time, finally stopped before a humongous castle. Sango, who was surprised by this abrupt stop, accidentally trod on the poor and cowardly flea. Kagome giggled, but then stopped as she took in the 45ft. tall mansion.

"Well, this is it," the flea said. "I have been in there, and it's magnificent." He added, buffing himself up in pride.

"Thank you, my friend," Sango said rather pleasantly. "Since you have helped us so bravely, I propose that you go in first." The demon exterminator smirked.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker as Myoga's face looked as if it had met the inevitable. Myoga then did something much unexpected to the girls; he slid through a gap in the double doors, and disappeared out of sight.

"Alright, if Mr. I-want-to-show-I'm-not-a-scaredy-cat wants to be like that, let him be," Sango said, striding towards the door. "I'm going in next. Be careful, Kagome."

Kagome was the last to enter the double-door. Once inside, she gasped; everything was beautifully furnished. It looked like as if many servants had been there, but was dead now, as there was an eerie silence to the welcome hall. Sango and Myoga were also dumbfounded.

The trio finally found the feeling in their legs and began stumbling around in the huge manor, ashamed to be here, as they thought themselves as commoners. On the other hand, this place looked perfect for a noble, and the size intimidated them greatly.

"Myoga, can you hear anything?" Sango asked quietly, for fear that a demon was spying on them.

"Of course I can, human," the flea replied indignantly. "But you'll have to find the demon on your own." And before the girls could do anything, the little coward darted off into nowhere.

"Stupid flea," Kagome angrily muttered, feeling lost now that they had no one to guide them. "I wish he would just reconsider."

Sango agreed, and the two of them then went on wandering around the castle in circles. One time they had nearly found the perfect room, for voices were talking inside. All they had found, however, was a scared Myoga chattering to himself in different tones of voices to keep himself busy. This caused a beaten up Myoga to limp out of the room; Sango and Kagome had stayed behind to exchange high-fives for injuring the annoying little flea.

After what seemed like eternity, they found the right room. An evil voice was talking to itself, and Sango could sense three people sleeping inside.

"Oh, yes, you'll be dead for sure," a smug voice said. "Kikyo will be very pleased to have you back in Hell again, InuYasha."

Sango and Kagome froze; did Kikyo really HAVE anything to do with the kidnapping? Kagome secretly hoped so; she'd have a reason to kill Kikyo, but part of her wanted to stay innocent; maybe the demon was just lying about the priestess.

"Ready?" Sango whispered, and Kagome jumped. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she'd completely forgotten that Sango was there as well.

After calming down, Kagome agreed. She had her bow all loaded, and Sango had her boomerang at the ready.

"One, two...THREE!" the two women yelled, and flung themselves at the door.

"Ho. I was expecting you two wenches," the demon laughed. It was the same ice demon that had captured the dog demon. Sango noted, with some surprise, that Miroku and Shippo were also in the room, unconscious. InuYasha, however, was awake, and he was trying to untie himself.

"Well, too bad, buster, because you're going DOWN!" Kagome yelled, and loosed her string. The miko's arrow went flying towards Kohirashi, but it missed. The monster had jumped aside. Since Kohirashi had not been expecting the arrow, he landed on top of InuYasha, making the hanyou howl in pain. Kohirashi grinned and tried to squish the poor dog demon, but luckily InuYasha could just resist death. His eyes, however, were bulging.

"Get off InuYasha!" Sango bellowed her voice at its loudest. She let her boomerang fly, and it nearly killed Kohirashi, but once again the ice giant dodged. InuYasha, on the other hand, rolled away, and somehow landed at the giant's feet, belly pressed against the demon's legs.

InuYasha was about to shout, but some sort of tingly feeling met his privates; the coffee Kagome had given him was screaming to be released. He couldn't take it any longer. Closing his eyes, he began to pee all over the poor Kohirashi. Since pee is warm, you can guess what happened to the unfortunate demon: he began to melt.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMETIME, B!" Kohirashi shouted before transforming into a pool of water and urine mixed together.

There was silence, which was broken by the cheers of Miroku and Shippo, who had just woken up. Gradually everyone but InuYasha began cheering and laughing; the dog demon was embarrassed, as he couldn't hold his urine back.

Shippo, who had been untied by Kagome, walked up to InuYasha, squatted beside him and said, "Hey, why did you pee? It was hysterical!" and with that, everyone began laughing again.

Sango was feeling lonely all of a sudden. She would never have her family to laugh with, as all of them were already dead. Now she even wondered when she'd join them. Despite her greatest efforts, the demon exterminator had a tear escape down one of her cheeks.

The priest, on the other hand, had guessed what Sango had been thinking about. Kagome and Shippo had noticed nothing; they were too busy teasing InuYasha about his urine problem. The dog demon's haori was soaked, and everyone could see the wet patch.

Sango and Miroku then went out onto a nearby balcony, unnoticed by everyone else.

"Sango, you know how much I need you to be with me when I'm in a sad situation," Miroku said, clutching one of Sango's hands.

"Yes, I know, Lord Monk," Sango sighed, bracing herself for another of Miroku's lectures on lonely people.

"Well, Sango, we've been through a lot together. We've always needed each other, and nothing's going to tear us apart now," Miroku said, cuddling Sango. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," his love grudgingly replied.

Then Miroku did something unexpected; he kissed her.

**Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo**

"Aw...look at the happy and perfect couple," Kagome sighed, wiping a tear from one eye. She wished that someday InuYasha would do something just as kind. InuYasha and Shippo snickered from behind the curtains.

"Shut up!" hissed Kagome. "Do you think you want them to see us?"

"Yeah, that'll be great," InuYasha chortled, quite forgetting about how he had wet his pants earlier.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, finally giving everyone away. As InuYasha's face hit the dusty floor, Kagome jumped on top of him and shook his haori hard. "DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU MONGREL IDIOT!"

"I love you too, Kagome," InuYasha growled, then closed the space between them. Before you could say, "Love", the pair was rolling around on the ground, kissing each other passionately.

Shippo sighed impatiently. What a pair of horny bunny rabbits InuYasha and Kagome were! Now he was being totally ignored: Sango and Miroku were talking on the balcony now, InuYasha and Kagome were still kissing each other, and now it was just him and Kirara.

"Oh well. Want to practice kissing, Kirara?" Shippo joked. The kitten, feeling shocked, immediately bounced away and left a giggling Shippo behind.

InuYasha could smell Kagome's b.o circling around them, but for the sake of stupid love he decided not to pull away. Finally the smell overcame him; he fainted, and Kagome's face paled. Her b.o. had come back to haunt her again.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Oh well, now I've got to say goodbye for 5 whole days! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: WHERE'S MY DEO!

Chapter 6: WHERE'S MY DEO?!

Disclaimer: Anybody want to sue me? Well, too bad, busters, because I DON'T own InuYasha!

A/N: Yes, the five long days of my school trip are over. Yahoo! Oh yes, I'm not putting any fluff in this chapter. MUAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

**In a Clearing with our Famous Characters**

InuYasha was still out, but Kagome was the one to have insomnia now. For some reason, the coffee she had taken earlier was beginning to have its effects on her. She was still very hyper, but there was no one to communicate with.

Sighing, the teenage girl remembered that she had to take care of InuYasha; the dog demon was very easy to kill when he had passed out. She shot right out of her sleeping bag and looked around wildly. The stupid jerky hanyou was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that he had woken up and run off somewhere...

_...to have hot, wild, passionate sex with Kikyo._

Kagome slapped her forehead in frustration. Couldn't she actually stop thinking about Kikyo just ONCE?! If only the priestess were still dead, then everything would be fine. Kikyo was too much to handle along with the fact that Naraku still had most of the Shikon jewel.

The teenage girl suddenly smelt a big wave of smelliness wash over her. How could she ever have forgotten to take a shower after the excitement of the night? And especially when InuYasha's pee scent had gone all over her!

Kagome abruptly remembered that she herself had taken off the dog demon's clothes, washed them, and then hung them off a tree branch. Looking upwards, she couldn't help bursting out laughing. The hanyou's clothes were still where she had left them for the night! And guess what THAT meant? InuYasha was somewhere out there...naked!

With a snort of laughter Kagome decided that she'd have no time for bathing the next day; they were already delayed enough by the ice demon that had captured all the males in their group. Actually, she had never seen InuYasha that helpless.

Sighing, the typical high school girl gathered all her bathing gear and headed for the stream that was in a nearby clearing. Maybe Sango would wonder why she wasn't showering, but it WAS 4:30 am right now, so it would count as 'taking a shower a day'.

Nobody saw Kagome slip away into the shadows to head for the little stream.

**With the Stupid Hanyou**

InuYasha grumbled as he trudged with no clothes on in the woods. He couldn't find his clothes, as he just couldn't sniff them out. Maybe Kagome had washed them or something. Just great, it'd probably be too small for him now! Anyways, maybe he should have looked harder for his haori at the campsite.

Muttering curse words that shouldn't be repeated, the unlucky dog demon continued wandering on. He suddenly stopped near the stream, his ear twitching. He could hear someone happily splashing in the water. Come to think of it, it was kind of a hot night. Maybe he should surprise the person in the water by running towards them yelling insane things and acting half mad (InuYasha was still hyper that time).

Finally InuYasha couldn't take the scary temptation any more. Running out into the woods, he yelled like a mad man, but when he was halfway across to the river, all his craziness evaporated. He gulped, closed his eyes and backed off again, for lo and behold, there stood a naked Kagome, who was looking daggers at him. It was a pity he couldn't see more of her though...

"SIT!" poor Kagome screamed, and the forest echoed her exclamation. Another thud echoed through the forest, and more curse words followed.

It wasn't long before InuYasha was hanging upside down on a tree next to his clothes. Kagome was smirking at him, Miroku's staff in her hand. She would have liked to use Sango's boomerang, of course, but the weapon was too heavy for her, so now she had to be content with this. She was about to raise the stick and hit the hentai where the sun doesn't shine when...

"Kagome, please don't do that! I think the magic word is quite enough for him!" a voice shouted out from particularly nowhere.

"Huh?" Kagome lowered the staff and looked into the darkness. Nobody was there, and a sudden happy and relieved shiver went down her spine. Could the voice be coming from...?

InuYasha cocked his head in amusement. Clearly the teenage girl was having a hard time beating him up. Anyways, the rope that was securing him to this branch was so frail he could break through any moment. All he had to do was flex his muscles...

"Fine, you can break the rope and come down here," Kagome's voice was distant. She couldn't believe that she'd actually tried to beat him up. The moment the dog demon was down, she threw herself onto him, sobbing uncontrollably and wailing for him to forgive her.

InuYasha patted her back awkwardly. There was nothing more embarrassing than actually being in this position. He wished, for once, that he were still drunk.

"Having your fun times now?" a mocking voice asked.

The pair, realizing that they were doing something stupid in public, shot upwards, blushing furiously. Kagome was kind of angry with herself for crying.

Miroku had ruined their big moment. He was kind of bare without his staff, and Kagome felt another wave of panic, for she had thrown the stupid object into the river the moment she had gotten all emotional.

"Um...here is your substitute staff then!" InuYasha hurriedly shoved a long walking stick towards Miroku. He had guessed what Kagome was thinking about.

The monk took one look at his 'substitute staff' while absorbing the dog demon's words. His face turned from a light peach to an angry red. After counting from one to ten, he asked the two, "Where's my REAL staff?"

The teenage girl gulped. This was the question she had been dreading. InuYasha had saved her neck just now, and she wanted badly to save his in return. Finally there was only one possible thing to do.

"Oh Miroku, you see, I was taking a bath when InuYasha came and...um...he tripped over and hurt me really badly! So I need you to get me an herb which is red in the middle with blue petals!" Kagome gabbled, and pretended to wince in pain as she touched a wound that was untended (she was a little wounded by the demon in the huge castle).

The hentai monk's anger faded and was immediately replaced by concern. "Sure," he replied at last. With those words he trotted off into the dense, thick trees, mumbling about how stupid InuYasha and Kagome were.

The moment Miroku was out of earshot, InuYasha scowled at Kagome as if to say, "What a corny excuse that was! And what was with me being the fool?"

"Well, if you don't mind, dog boy, I wouldn't say that to somebody who's just saved your neck!"

"Feh and your point is?" InuYasha cocked his eyebrows up at the girl from the future.

Kagome didn't have an answer to that, so she simply kept silent and turned away from him.

Finally Miroku came back from his quest to tell Kagome that he hadn't found the herb, and Kagome responded by saying that it was alright and that InuYasha had helped her find that specific flower. Miroku answered with a simple shrug, and Kagome was glad that he'd forgotten about his staff.

"What's with you guys getting up so early?" Sango's sleepy voice pierced the morning air.

Kagome jumped, and Sango was right behind her. Turning around and giving a sheepish look, she told Sango everything that had been going on (except, of course, what happened to Miroku's staff). After telling the tale, the 16 year old bit her lip. Telling a lie to her friends would be something she'd never master.

Sango nodded after the story telling before facing Miroku and ordering him to pack quickly; she herself was going to wake Shippo up, and that wasn't an easy task.

"Wench, why are you beginning to smell of Naraku again? I'll bet you were meeting up with him," InuYasha mumbled angrily.

Kagome's response was to smack him hard on the head. If there was one thing she had to master, it was hitting that stupid moron hard enough on the head when necessary.

"Ha! You stupid weakling! That didn't hurt at all!" the dog demon taunted her. In his heart he knew that 'his Naraku reminder' would never be able to hit him hard enough, not ever. But that's what he thought, for the next blow could've knocked a thousand mules over (A/N: I'm just exaggerating, ok? The point is, Kagome's blow just hurt InuYasha).

"Ouch! You #$&, what did you do that for?" InuYasha rubbed his head hard.

"You were asking for it, ok? And if you delve deeper into my nerves, I'll use the magic word 15 times over!" Kagome snapped. That silenced the dog demon. So there that 'poor widdle doggie' sat, using his best puppy eyes, although I wouldn't fall for a pair of amber eyes staring daggers at me.

Kagome was about to stomp off when Shippo jumped into her lap, yelling, "Sango says there are traces of Naraku's castle again! Maybe we can recover the rest of the Shikon jewel!"

The teenage girl patted Shippo on the head and praised him before going to the stream with her wash bag. She had intended to use her deodorant at her bath time, but InuYasha had butted in then, and she didn't have time at all. InuYasha just then sniffed the air and realized that the same sweet and sickly smell that had haunted him when he was with the 'little green men' now lurked faintly around Kagome's little bag. Sensing that she was up to no good, the hanyou decided to follow her.

**InuYasha's Point of View**

She was up to no good, I just knew that she would be sneaking off somewhere, so I decided to stalk her and see was she was going to do next. How did I know that she wasn't going to do something good? That very same sweet smell lurking around her wash bag, of course. I also knew she wasn't going for a bath because Sango still had Kagome's towel, and Kagome didn't look like she wanted it right now.

So anyways, she was stumbling around in the woods, although I knew that she knew the way to the stream. I think that spray thing was the object that emitted the really awful smell.

**Nobody's Point of View**

Kagome trudged along in the woods, singing quietly to herself. She didn't want to be too loud just in case InuYasha heard and decided to follow her. Hopefully he believed that she was going for a shower; that demon was a very smart one.

Finally, after ten minutes of walking and jogging, she reached her destination. Looking around cautiously, she quietly opened her wash bag and rummaged around for her deo. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't there!

**With InuYasha**

The hanyou could hardly take it any longer. He gagged as Naraku's stench reached his nostrils yet again, and finally InuYasha resolved to breathing through his mouth instead. But when he tried that, an even worse effect happened; he could taste Naraku's stench now.

**With Kagome**

The poor teen panicked. Where could her deodorant possibly have gone? She knew that she had left her wash bag by the stream for a little while, but when she had come back, her wash bag was still there, and it was closed. Funny! Unless...unless some demon had snuck up while she was dealing with InuYasha, opened her bag, and then stolen her deodorant!

Finally Kagome couldn't keep herself quiet anymore. She had two choices: one, to tell the rest of the gang about her deep dark secret, or go back to the future and buy another one! Both options, however, didn't sound too good, for she didn't want to waste any money, and she also didn't want to reveal her body odour to anybody. Seating herself on a rock, she began to cry.

InuYasha was still hiding on his tree branch. Why in all the hells was Kagome crying? It was so stupid when she began to cry, it was like as if the whole world was falling down on him...in fact, part of him wanted to come out and comfort her, but the other part said, no, she'd sit him for following her.

And there the two sat, both torn between many bad decisions. InuYasha, however, had a dreaded feeling that he knew what Kagome wanted, but it was going to be a hard move to make.

**With Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

"Man, what's taking those two so long?" Miroku complained, scratching his ankle in frustration. The mosquitoes were out to get him today, so that was why he was so eager to get going.

"Lord Monk, stop being so impatient. You just don't know how long girls take to take a bath," Sango replied, annoyed. Suddenly, she remembered something; Kagome was probably using what she called deo! Looking down, she realized that she was still holding Kagome's towel.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm FINALLY done with chapter 6, but I'll give you a little flash of the next chapter...

_The little demon looked at the aerosol can curiously. The spray can smelled sweet, so the demon decided to open it._

'_PFFT' went the spray can all over the demon._

_The little demon was suddenly very excited and happy about this strange new smell all over him. Jumping up and down with happiness, it skipped down the leaf-strewn path with a new kind of glee it had never felt before..._

Well, anyways, please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo Strikes Out

Chapter 7: Kikyo Strikes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I don't think I ever will sob

A/N: If you have no idea about what's going on in the story, then maybe you should refer to chapter four. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic!

**

* * *

**

**With Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

"Sango, if you really say that Kagome's gone out for a bath, why are you still holding her thing-gummy-jig?" Shippo asked, bouncing up and down.

Miroku frowned and reached out for his staff but of course, it wasn't there. Frowning harder, he looked at Sango and Shippo and said, "Sango, I think I have a bone to pick with Kagome and InuYasha, and if Kagome doesn't have her towel, I'm allowed to go. Right, Sango?"

Sango gulped hard and clutched Kagome's towel as if it were the last thing she could hold on the earth. "Um...no, I think Kagome hasn't realized that she doesn't have her towel yet. Otherwise she would be coming back to get it, right?"

"No, I don't believe it. There's something odd in your voice that tells me you're not telling the truth," Miroku groped Sango and hurried away to find the other two before the demon exterminator could slap him back.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome had finally made up her mind, and she had stopped crying, an additional bonus to InuYasha's feelings. She was going to go back to her own time and buy another deo can. Even if it were expensive, it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't have to be embarrassed in front of the rest of her friends. Hopefully InuYasha wasn't around to see her cry; it would probably make him very happy.

For InuYasha, it was awfully silent. He could only hear Kagome breathe. Maybe she had fallen asleep crying. He finally decided to descend from the tree and console his friend and see what the silence was about. It was too late when he realized his big mistake.

Kagome was about to leave when she heard a silent 'thud'. Looking around, she saw InuYasha, and he also looked shocked. The teenage girl was so surprised that by instinct she began saying the magical words 4 times. That would teach the hanyou that spying on ladies was a big crime.

"Hey, you wench!" InuYasha shouted angrily. "What did you do THAT for?" Kagome fell silent as she slowly realized what she'd done on instinct.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, InuYasha!" Kagome sat down on the grass beside the sprawled-out InuYasha. "Just be a little more cautious when you scare me, ok?"

"Cautious? Feh, you're making me laugh," was the dog demon's reply.

The teenage girl giggled and decided that if she didn't want InuYasha to smell her strong b.o, then she'd have to get going right away. Getting up, she quickly rushed off. InuYasha was too busy getting up and dusting himself off to follow her. Kagome, in the meanwhile, managed to get a clean escape without the hanyou smelling her scent.

**With the Other Three**

Sango was really sweating now. What would happen if Miroku found out about Kagome's strange scent? That just wouldn't do. Praying that Miroku hadn't found her friend yet, Sango raced off towards the spring, therefore leaving a puzzled Shippo behind.

"Stupid grown-ups," the young Kitsune muttered. "Why do they have to be so difficult?" and with those words he continued chomping on a chocolate bar Kagome had given him.

**With InuYasha**

The dog demon had forgotten all about Kagome's reminder of Naraku. Sniffing the air to find Kagome's scent, he gagged and decided that he'd have to find Kagome by feeling her emotions.

**With Kagome**

The teenage girl had bumped into the furious monk. With a sigh of discontentment, Kagome sat down and said, "What do you want now, Miroku?"

"Lady Kagome, it seems that I need to know where my staff is...do you know where it is?" Miroku laughed evilly, and Kagome paled. Today was just not her day.

**With a Certain Demon**

The demon stared at the aerosol can curiously. Spraying it all over its body, a nice smell wafted up to his nose and he sighed with gaiety. Looking around in sudden happiness, it saw a weird long golden thing floating about in the water. The demon picked up the staff and examined it before jumping up and down in joy. It skipped along the path with the aerosol can in one scrawny hand and the staff in the other...

**Back to Our Heroic and Messed Up Group**

Miroku had beat Kagome and InuYasha up thoroughly after he'd found out where they'd placed his beloved staff. Nobody, however, had actually found out why there was no panic in Kagome even though she'd forgotten her towel.

The group were about to set off on their designated quest (Shikon shards) when they came across a little demon. It was skipping along the path they took, and it was singing songs its mother had taught in its childhood. In one hand he held Miroku's staff, and the little demon somehow handed the staff over to its rightful owner absent-mindedly. The aerosol can, however, it kept clutching.

Kagome choked out a cry of great relief. Her deodorant had been found at last, and she tried to grab it from the little creature. The demon, however, widened its eyes, took the can out of Kagome's reach and looked at the human being pitifully. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and returned the demon's puppy eyes with a death glare. At this the little demon cried in shock, dropped the deo and ran out of sight. It seemed that the horrible smell that the human being emitted was too much for it.

Kagome sobbed with happiness and relief as her precious deo can was in her possession once more. Losing control of herself, he threw herself into InuYasha's arms and began crying. How pleased she was to save the yen that was required to buy a single can of deo!

InuYasha frowned. Why was Kagome over-reacting to something weird? Wait a minute! That same sweet, sickly smell was wafting from that object up to his nose. On instinct he began to growl profusely and push Kagome behind the stinking object.

"Don't harm it, you silly boy," Kagome laughed, and ruffled her friend's hair.

"Feh, I should be cautious around things I don't know about, wench," he snapped in return, and smoothed his hair out.

The teenage girl laughed in response and picked up her precious object. "Let's just go," she said cheerfully, and the group set off on their journey once again.

**Somewhere in a Cave**

"So revise my plan once more," a cold and distant voice ordered once again.

The demon sighed with impatience. This mistress had promised him the flesh of two mortal girls, two cats (Shippo was counted as a cat) and a man mortal, not a painful and boring memorizing plan session. When could his fun begin?

"_Now!_" the voice echoed once more, and it pierced through his thoughts like an arrow pierces a piece of paper.

The demon sighed once again. This was going to be a long day...

**Back to InuYasha and co.**

The group of six had stopped beside a river to have lunch. Kagome had finally put on her deo, and InuYasha was keeping as far away from her as possible. Sango was washing her face with her hands, and Miroku's fingers were creeping towards Sango's behind yet again. Kirara was mewing her warning, but Sango did not notice. Shippo was swimming around in the river, enjoying himself.

InuYasha sighed impatiently. Sango had insisted they take their daily bath there. Since the group relied on Kagome mostly to make decisions, the dog demon had blown his top off when Kagome agreed with Sango's decision. She had even had the nerve to call him stinky!

The hanyou's nose twitched with irritation. A Kikyo-scented demon was nearby, and it was singing, "I am the best demon, best demon, best demon. I am the best demon, and I practice every day!"

It was hard for the dog demon to keep a straight face. Why in all the hells was that demon singing? Had a sniff of Kagome's horrible new scent made it gay? Or had...wait, Kikyo had said she'd come back to claim him somehow...did SHE teach the demon how to sing?

InuYasha was falling asleep due to the sweet, melodious singing of the demon. Before he could doze off, he remembered that Kagome might be in danger and shook himself awake angrily. He had nearly let his guard down, and because of what? Because a stupid demon was singing a corny song? No way would something like that happen again!

Jumping off his current tree, the hanyou held his breath and raced after the demon's loud footsteps, trying not to inhale Kagome's stinky scent of Naraku and weed as he got closer. The only thing he could rely on, actually, was his eyesight because he could have fallen asleep from the demon's singing, but the arrogant dog demon didn't realize that until he dropped onto the ground and dozed off, a peaceful look of what seemed like death on his face.

**With Kagome**

"Gees, what's taking InuYasha so long?" Kagome wondered aloud to herself as she waded into the river by herself. Sango had personally made sure that Miroku wouldn't peep, and she could trust her friend well enough. "He'd said he'd go and take a short walk. I'd better check on him now."

And finishing a hasty bath, Kagome left the water with a scentless smell. She did not see a shadow skulking near her bathing place.

"Hu hu hu," the evil voice said. "InuYasha is already down. It's only you, Kagome, only you are left standing." And with that, the shadow dragged four more bodies along with it.

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I was in a deep sleep. The demon's song rang in my ever so sensitive ears. I wanted to cover my ears from that horrible noise, but my arms wouldn't cooperate. The demon's song was soothing, anyways, and I was alone in the world, with nobody caring for me.

No, why do I always have to think like that? Kagome sure gave pretty strong hints of caring towards me, and she had even confessed her love for me! Argh...why did life have to be so messed up for me?

I finally lost consciousness as Kagome's soothing voice said, "InuYasha, calm down. You don't have to worry, for I am here."

_That's right, _he thought. His Kagome was safe, and she was there to take good care of him...

**With Kagome**

The worried teenage girl hurried past every tree, looking for InuYasha. The first signs of trouble had started; the forest was absolutely quiet.

Kagome was about to take another step when she squished onto something weird. Looking down, she saw that she was stepping on InuYasha right in the buckets!

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry, InuYasha!" Kagome then bent down to look at him. A look of pain flitted across his face, but he soon changed the expression to a calm peaceful one. She suddenly giggled. "Why are you here, InuYasha? Have you fallen off a tree dozing?"

This time a look of anger crossed the hanyou's face before disappearing. Kagome was really worried now (A/N: Her words were somehow changed into the words InuYasha had heard earlier on).

An abrupt rustling in the bushes caught Kagome's attention. Loading her bow on instinct, she carefully aimed at where the sound had come from. And who came out of their hiding place but...Sango.

"Sango! Oh gosh, you worried me so much!" Kagome squealed with relief. "Can you help me, because InuYasha is...?"

There was a murderous look in Sango's stare, and that made Kagome hush up immediately.

That was when Kagome noticed. This demon was not the Sango she knew. This Sango had InuYasha's eyes, Shippo's tail, Miroku's staff and Kirara's fangs.

"Wh-who are you? And where are my true friends?" Kagome stammered, trying to hide her surprise.

"Oh shut up, wench," Sango snapped, and InuYasha's voice and vocabulary shone through. "The whole point of me meeting you is to kill you for Mistress Kikyo and Lord Naraku."

_Kikyo and Naraku have teamed up?_ The teenage girl thought. This wasn't good...

"Oh well, I may as well finish you off while your fighting spirit is still dim," Miroku's voice shone through this time. "Sango, use your boomerang bone."

"Alright. HIRAIKOTSU!" a big boomerang flew out of nowhere and nearly struck Kagome.

"Who did this to you?" the poor girl shouted through the mayhem.

A big pause followed this question as it hung in mid-air. Sango's anger expression faded and a sad and sorry one overtook it. InuYasha, seeing his perfect chance, rushed up to Kagome and kissed her. All the forest creatures stopped momentarily to see the 'lesbians' have their fun time.

Kagome quickly pulled away, blushing. "So, um...who'd really doing this to you?" she looked Sango all over, and saw a glint of something like an evil Shikon shard embedded in Shippo's tail.

Sango suddenly lost control of her body. Roaring a war cry, she charged Kagome with InuYasha's 'Kaze no Kizu'. This missed Kagome once again, and the miko was glad that she was still alive.

Now how was she going to get to that Shikon shard? Hmm...oh, now wait a minute! There was a way to get to the evil shard!

"Oh, InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, whoever did this awful thing to you?" Kagome cried, adding lots of desperation and sadness in her voice, hoping that her plan would succeed.

Sango's body stopped attacking just as it was about to perform Shippo's fox fire. Once again there was an empty feeling in everyone, like as if someone had pulled out their souls.

Kagome didn't dare waste any time. Darting quickly around her friends' temporary body, she searched for the shard in Shippo's tail, found it, and pulled it out. There was a big blast as everyone's but Sango's souls poured out of that one body and flew to their rightful bodies, one behind Kagome, the others in the bushes.

Slowly Kagome's friends came to. The first thing they thought of was the horrible thing they'd done to the friend who had tried so hard to save them. Everyone but InuYasha went to thank their hero, but InuYasha wasn't hanging back just so that everyone could see that he was made of tough stuff. It was to think about Kikyo and Naraku.

_Why has Kikyo decided to help Naraku in his evil plans?_ InuYasha thought with hatred. _All I'd ever wanted was to hangout with the one who's made of real flesh, not clay and bone._

Now that he and Kagome knew that Kikyo was on Naraku's side, what would the disastrous couple come up with?

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 is finally out! Whoopee! does a little dance Oh well, no biggie to anyone else, right? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow Demon's Plan

Chapter 8: The Shadow Demon's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: I have finally caught up with my sister's fanfic, (Trey in D.N. Angel) and I've just noticed that I've got three more reviews than her! Oh well, never mind. There's sap in this chapter! Anyways, love you all!

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome**

She was still being thanked by her friends. Suddenly, she noticed that someone was missing. InuYasha. Looking up, Kagome saw her lover sitting out with a very worried expression on his face. Kagome could guess what he was thinking about, and sighed. He was probably thinking about how Kikyo had betrayed him completely. Sighing once more, she went towards InuYasha. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, however, were too busy trading their feelings about what it felt like to be in one body at the same time.

Walking over to the inattentive hanyou, Kagome sat down beside him and smiled nervously. InuYasha, however, did not notice any of this. He was still too busy thinking.

Kagome waved a hand in front of the dog demon's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" she teased.

InuYasha snapped out of his trance and shook his head as if to shake himself free of the thoughts he was having and turned to Kagome. "What, wench? I heard you coming, but that doesn't mean you always have to get my attention."

"Sit! And not even and 'thank you' to show that you're grateful! I'm going home, you rude thing!" Kagome snapped, and swung her back pack onto her shoulders. "I can't believe Kikyo can put up with you!"

And with that she got onto her trusty bicycle and rode off, leaving the miserable hanyou to bite the dust.

Shippo took his chance just then. Jumping onto InuYasha's shoulder, he said, "InuYasha, I bet you two argued again. You should go back to apologize to Kagome."

InuYasha slapped his forehead in annoyance. Every time Kagome left for home, why did everyone have to keep picking on him like as if it were his own fault all the time? It just wasn't FAIR!

"Shut up, you Kitsune idiot!" InuYasha growled in response, and with those words whacked the little fox demon hard on the head and got up, brushing himself off. Normally Shippo would have run off to tell Kagome about this so he could see the evil hanyou bite the dust, but now that Kagome was gone, he had no other choice but to scamper off and nurse his wounds.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I was still ablaze from what InuYasha had said. Those 'ganging' up on me in Sango's body wasn't their fault, but I was truly angry that Kikyo had taken Naraku's side. And guess what happens next? InuYasha comes along and ruins my temper even more!

I was finally at the well when I saw something glittering in the woods. Thinking it a Shikon shard, I went over to investigate. Darting behind a bush, I checked to see what was going on.

Surprise of all surprises, it was Kikyo and Naraku, but I wasn't too surprised at seeing them together. But there was one big difference in all the times Kikyo and Naraku had met: they were embracing!

It seemed that Naraku's old feelings for Kikyo had started up again, and since Kikyo realized that 'her InuYasha' wouldn't love her any more, she had gone to loving Naraku instead. I stifled a laugh as Kikyo kind of grimaced when Naraku wasn't looking.

It was time for me to go back. Taking careful steps backwards the way a servant would do to a king, I accidentally stepped on a twig, and that caught Kikyo and Naraku's attention.

"Who's there? Show yourself, coward," Kikyo said in her cool, scary tone. Naraku held up the Shikon jewel and...you'll never guess what he did...he embedded the whole thing in his forehead!

I had seen enough. Still remaining hidden, I ran off silently, grabbed my bicycle and jumped into the well. Kikyo and Naraku wouldn't find me here, so I was safe.

**With the Others**

"Gees, what's taking Kagome so long at coming back?" InuYasha complained. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement for once: now that Kagome was gone, the whole group wouldn't be able to go anywhere at all.

"Typical Kagome. This is the last thing we need," Sango muttered, forgetting about how Kagome had saved her from Kikyo's clutches.

And with that, the group went back to their restless pacing.

**With Kagome**

The teenage girl swung her bag over the well's thick rock walls and sighed. Her deo had practically run out; the demon who had found it had used practically the whole aerosol can up.

Breathing heavily, Kagome got herself out of the well and walked towards her house, where her mother, brother, grandpa and her all lived.

"Mom, Sota, grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome's shout echoed through the whole house, but nobody answered. Feeling puzzled, Kagome walked into the kitchen and searched around for a note from her mom. Sure enough, there was one that said...

_For Kagome, just in case you come home._

_Hello Kagome (if you're there)! Sota and I have just gone to fetch the groceries, and grandpa has just gone to Hojo's house as the kind boy has offered to keep him company there. We'll all be back in half an hour._

_Love, Mom_

As Kagome read the note, her miko powers helped her sense an unwelcoming presence behind her. Remembering that she still had one arrow and a bow, she quickly loaded her bow and turned around, ready to fire. She felt foolish; however, as she saw that there was nobody there.

Kagome cautiously lowered her bow, still aware that her miko senses were still flaring up. Scanning the kitchen for any sign of movement, she calmed herself down and turned around to take the note from the kitchen table.

Just then, she felt a fever burning inside her. Moaning in sudden agony, Kagome stumbled, with some difficulty, into her room a few doors away and fell on her bed, unconscious.

**With the Others**

"Where the heck is Kagome?" mumbled an impatient InuYasha. Everyone groaned; InuYasha had been mumbling that and pacing back and forth for the past two hours. When would he ever stop?

Miroku finally lost his marbles. Standing up angrily to face the hanyou, he suggested that InuYasha himself go and collect Kagome from her era.

"InuYasha, you stupid b, why don't you go to Kagome's era and collect her, or are you too afraid to go there?" Miroku snapped, and when he swore, Sango covered Shippo's ears with her hands and wished that she could have covered her own ears as well.

"Feh, stupid monk, I'm not afraid to go to that wench's era," the dog demon retorted, giving Miroku three lumps on the head. "And anyways, I'll go, because I can't tolerate being around an unholy monk."

And with that, he bounded off into the woods, grumbling about perverted and bad natured monks.

**In Kagome's Time**

The teenage girl had come down with what her grandpa called: Akanishi Atai. He had explained that this illness was a shadow demon invading Kagome's soul and it lived in her shadow. Even when trying his 'special cures', Kagome still wasn't better.

"Gee, mom, when will Kagome get better?" Sota asked, munching on a bag of chips.

"In good time, my son, in good time," Mrs. Higurashi replied wearily, as she had been tending to Kagome practically all day.

Kagome whimpered as another wave of pain shot through her whole body. For once, she wished InuYasha were here to see her. Maybe he could find the demon, and then everything would be alright. But no, Kagome just had to go home and leave her lover there, and now look where it had gotten her. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure how the demon followed her through the well.

Evening had come. It was 8:00p.m when Mrs. Higurashi came through the door holding a tray of some ramen and udon in her hands.

"Here, Kagome. This will help you get better," Kagome's mother said, trying to be cheerful.

Kagome seriously doubted that she would get better by just eating food, but, being the polite girl as always, Kagome gingerly picked up her chopsticks and began to swallow her food.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her with a worried expression on her face. She too had said her previous words without thinking, and she knew perfectly well that this food would not help her daughter get any better.

Deciding to start up a conversation, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "So, how's that friend of yours in the sengoku jidai doing? You know the one with the cute ears?" she added, hoping that Kagome did not have memory loss like her father had described the illness.

Kagome smiled. How could she forget her mother's reaction when she had first laid eyes upon her lover?

"Oh, he's alright, mom," Kagome replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh well, I wish he could be with you right now," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Well, I guess I should leave you to think about your future husband."

The teenager choked hard on her udon. How could her mother already be planning out her future?

"Mother, you're wrong about that. For one thing, InuYasha already loves Kikyo (A/N: Yes, Kagome still believes that), and for another, I will always stay UNMARRIED!" Kagome practically screamed, but Mrs. Higurashi had already left.

Sighing heavily, Kagome lifted her tray off her lap and set it on her now empty night table. Now she came to think of it, did InuYasha really love Kikyo, or had those feelings passed?

With another sigh of renewed sadness, the confused teen fell asleep, leaving her lamp lighting up her body.

**With InuYasha**

The dog demon was thinking unpleasant thoughts about how daft Kagome was sometimes. He was standing below his Kagome's window right now, so he jumped up, opened the window and hopped in.

Kagome was already asleep, but her light was still on. The hanyou was about to turn the light off when he heard some sort of shuffling noise.

And lo and behold, out came the source of Kagome's illness, a shadow demon.

InuYasha gritted his teeth in anger. Ever since he had entered the room, he had smelt some kind of new aura around Kagome, and now that smelly aura was right in front of him now. From smelling Kagome's scent (she wasn't stinking of Naraku that time), he had also known that his Kagome was ill. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" InuYasha asked in a deathly whisper.

This question, which InuYasha meant to be dead serious, was responded to by a playful smirk from the evil demon. "What would you want to know, half-breed? I was just feeding on her shadow, and a quarter of it is now gone. Any more questions for me to answer, then?"

That was when the dog demon realized. This was a shadow demon. Shadow demons take over people's souls and feed on their victim's shadows. Once the whole shadow was devoured, the person would die. Also, normal mortals couldn't see these demons. A miko could sense a shadow demon's presence, but he/ she wouldn't be able to get any farther than that.

"Why you bastard!" the dog demon cried, and made a quick slash at the shadow demon. It was immediately slashed into a million pieces, and different pieces of shadows flew to its rightful owner. This, of course, left InuYasha to freely cross the room and get to his Kagome, who was still suffering.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I was still sleeping when something slid out of me. My shoulders relaxed greatly, and my fever dropped down to 98. But I was still weak. But before I slipped into sleep once more however, I heard the sound of two voices talking. One was angry, the tone of InuYasha, and the other was smooth and playful, a new kind of voice.

I tried my best to see what was going on, but if was too late. I was asleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The dog demon rushed across the room and placed Kagome on his lap. Luckily the shadow demon had only taken a quarter of her shadow: she could recover in time, but her current state was not suitable for a travel down the well. InuYasha sighed and was about to leave when a hand brushed his fingers. Looking down, he realized that Kagome had woken up.

"Inu...InuYasha," Kagome mumbled weakly. "Don't...leave me..." (A/N: Aw...isn't that cute?)

"Of...of course I'm not leaving you!" the hanyou replied, suddenly angry. "Why do you think I came to visit you?"

The teenage girl responded by giving him a sudden bone-crushing hug. "Thank...you..." Kagome whispered, and shoved his head down for a kiss (A/N: Is that OOC? Oh no, I didn't want any OOC in my story...o.0)

The two then spent a lot of time rolling around on the bed, kissing each other in a passionate-savage way. After that they spent the night sleeping together on Kagome's tiny bed (InuYasha was thin enough to fit on).

The next day dawned bright and early, but the two lovebirds slept in. Kagome was about to go back to la-la land when suddenly she heard a snap. Opening one weary eye, she looked about her room and saw...her mother, Sota and her grandpa all taking pictures of her and InuYasha sleeping together.

"YAAA! YOU HENTAIS! GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the poor teenager screamed, and went down in hysterical sobs.

That was when the hanyou woke up. Kagome had been screaming so loudly that his ears were throbbing painfully from the noise.

"What's up, wench?" he asked grumpily, back to his old self again. "You didn't have to scream, you know."

"It's just that...it's just that mother, grandpa and Sota were all taking pictures of us sleeping together!"

"NANI?!" InuYasha yelled in shock and disbelief. "I THINK I AM GOING TO SOCK THEM IN THE JAW FOR THAT!"

Kagome suddenly realized that the laughing and merry voices downstairs were all silent now. Giggling, she told InuYasha that they could trick her family by sneaking out her window and go back to the sengoku jidai.

"Hmm...fine," InuYasha replied absent-mindedly. He was busy fishing around in Kagome's drawer of underwear and bras...

"Sit!" a loud thud echoed around the room as InuYasha hit Kagome's dusty carpet. Looking up angrily, he said, "What did I do, wench?" (InuYasha did not know what all these underclothes were for)

"Oh, never mind," Kagome sighed. "Let's just get going."

Nobody but a certain pair of eyes watched as InuYasha and Kagome rushed into the shrine. That pair of eyes, however, did not see the two jump into the Bone Eaters' Well.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Seven pages on word! I can't believe that this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Whoopee! And I managed to fit some fluff and humour into my chapter as well! Now THIS is what I call quality work! Oh well, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: This is not MY DAY!

Chapter 9: This is not MY DAY!

Disclaimer: How can I ever forget? I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: This is my title because InuYasha and Kagome get humiliated...how? Read to find out!

Also, I have a few reviewers to thank...

InuYasha Obsession: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up (lol)!

Eleven Princess (or is it elven princess? Sorry I forgot you pen name, but I'm doing this from memory): Thanks for the support you've been giving me.

**

* * *

**

**With Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

"Now where's InuYasha?" Shippo grumbled. They had been wandering around their three day old campsite and it was getting really boring. The only action was a fire rat raiding their camp. Miroku had thrown away the fire rat's skin, but if Kagome was there, she'd have used it for a cloak like InuYasha's.

Sango stood up and began to pace. She had just woken up from a nap, and the ground was hard and stiff, so it's pretty hard to not have cramps during a hard and cold night. Miroku was doing the same, and he even wished Kagome were here to lend him one of those pocket kind of things which kept him warm (A/N: It's a sleeping bag.)

Sango sighed with impatience. InuYasha and Kagome were gone, and if it weren't for them, the group would be on their way. Sango abruptly stopped her restless pacing, for she had come up with an idea. Miroku and Shippo looked up, startled, and then their looks of shock turned into quizzical looks.

"Well, actually, we could have left way earlier, because since InuYasha is a hanyou, he should be able to easily sense our scents on the wind, right? So that means we can get going now," Sango explained happily. What a genius she was.

Her explanation was responded to by grunts of understanding. "Oh, how could we be so stupid to actually wait for one WHOLE day when InuYasha went? Let's leave this spot quickly; I'm getting tired of seeing this place every day," Miroku groaned with relief.

And without another word, the three left the clearing in a jiffy.

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

InuYasha and Kagome had just arrived. InuYasha swung Kagome's trusty yellow bag out of the well and helped Kagome out. Both wondering where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were, InuYasha traced Kagome's previous scent back to the current camping spot...to find that the clearing was empty.

"Grr...I'll bet I know JUST where they are," InuYasha growled. He put Kagome on his back and leapt away from the clearing, and the two were lost in the trees once more.

**With Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

The trio were still travelling, and they were making good progress. Everyone was in a good mood. Sango was admiring the nature, Miroku was looking at the animals go about their usual business, and Shippo was skipping childishly along, humming a song he knew ever since he was born.

That was when InuYasha and Kagome showed up, and both of them were practically seething with anger.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that was NOT funny!" InuYasha said angrily. "What kind of prank were you trying to play on Kagome and me?"

"Pranks? Us? No was who say!" Sango put a hand to her heart, pretending to be shocked. "We were just tired of the scenery, that's all."

"But couldn't you have just taken a short walk around the campsite, and then come back?" Kagome shot back, as angry as InuYasha was.

"No, that's not an option. If we came back, we'd immediately wish for more new scenery. Isn't that right?" Shippo asked his elders, and they nodded.

"Well, that doesn't give you reason to leave without at least TELLING us!" InuYasha retorted, and Kagome nodded in agreement with him.

"Okay, okay, we get your drift. Shippo can smell a demon very far away, and Kagome, does he have a Shikon shard?" Sango quickly intervened, trying to change the subject.

Kagome shook her head and said that she didn't need time to think, Sango was truly making things up.

Finally, when everything was sorted out and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were given a worthy enough punishment (Sango: Whacked on the head fifty times with her own boomerang. Miroku: Hit and slapped on the head with his staff. Shippo: Hung from a tree and punched firmly by InuYasha ten times) the group continued on their way, and the punishers were heartless enough that day to not give their companions time to recover.

Night time had fallen, as the punishments given out took up most of their travelling time. Kagome was still feeling angry towards her friends, so she only spoke to her InuYasha whenever she wanted. The dog demon felt the same, so it was an unusually quiet night. Now you could have said that Sango, Miroku and Shippo could have started a conversation between themselves, but the tempers of the other two were terrifying, so they dared not utter a single word.

That was when the action started. Sango was cleaning up the dishes when suddenly a loud roar echoed into the night.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome cried, forgetting all about how Sango, Miroku and Shippo had deserted her when she and InuYasha had needed them most. "Sango, why don't you take Kirara and go investigate?"

"Hai!" Sango teased her friend carefully with a salute before hopping onto a huge Kirara and flying off.

"Um...can we go as well? We can easily catch up with Sango," Miroku queried, and jerked his head towards Shippo to indicate that he was in the word 'we'.

Kagome sighed, suddenly remembering her friends' 'sin'. For once she wanted all three of them to be gone for a long time, so she and InuYasha could be away from her devastating friends.

"Yea, yea, just as long as we're rid of you," InuYasha's grunt pierced through Kagome's thoughts.

Miroku ignored the last part of the dog demon's sentence. As soon as Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder, the monk picked up his staff and made a dash for where there was smoke rising from a certain area.

Kagome and InuYasha were alone now, and both were shy all of a sudden. Both of them had nothing to say, and without the others, it was more silent than their supper-time.

"So..." Kagome trailed off, pretending to be very interested in a stick. "What are we going to talk about, now that the others are fighting whatever?"

"I don't know, why don't you think of something, Ms. Smarty-pants?" InuYasha grunted, and Kagome raised an eyebrow dangerously, and she mouthed the magic word. This silenced the hanyou immediately, and Kagome relaxed, knowing that he was now under her control.

"Well...I guess that our quest is kind of in jeopardy with my strange behaviour lately," I said, and laughed as InuYasha sniffed the air, then looked back at me with a frown etched in his porcelain-smooth face. Even though my b.o. problem had come back again, I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Sure...sure you're acting strangely," InuYasha replied, his voice suddenly distant.

That was when I sensed a miko nearby, and I knew who it was.

"Kikyo," I muttered angrily. Even the company of her ever so nosy friends was better than this dead miko woman. Kagome would have given everything in the whole wide world just to exchange this priestess for her friends.

As if on cue Kikyo appeared, her bow hanging loosely by her side. "InuYasha, I have come to kill you," she said simply, as if InuYasha's death was nothing more than scrunching up a piece of ruined paper. "Kagome, your time has come as well."

"What did you do to Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" InuYasha rumbled, a growl in his throat deepening.

"I may as well tell you; because there's no way you're going to survive my murder. Your friends are headed off by one of my Naraku's golems."

_My Naraku?_ The dog demon thought angrily. _Kikyo loves that b now? D that Naraku!_

"Kikyo, what happened to you? Why have you gone onto the bad side?" Kagome yelled, her eyes showing livid expressions. "I know I saw you and Naraku hugging and all, but this 'going onto the other side' is just going too far Kikyo!"

InuYasha gaped first at his Kagome, then at Kikyo. The dead priestess's eyes showed a bit of embarrassment before she retorted calmly, "That wasn't me. Why would I love Naraku? The man who caused my death 50 years ago?"

"Well, why did you call him 'my Naraku' then?" Kagome inquired with an air of triumph. InuYasha was still speechless; he had never known that Kagome was spying on Kikyo and Naraku. In fact, WHEN had she done it?

Once again the dead miko's eyes flared with anger and embarrassment, for she could not think of an answer. Finally she said, "Well, now that you know my dark secret, I may as well kill you two off. I can't have any tattle-tales roaming around."

And with that, she loaded her bow and aimed it at InuYasha's heart.

She was about to fire when a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put itself on Kikyo's shoulder. "Don't," the voice I knew so well said coldly. "Leave this to me."

"Very well, love," Kikyo made way for Naraku as the evil half demon advanced on his 'prisoners'.

"My my, InuYasha, something sure tells me that you love this mortal girl," Naraku smirked. "Haven't you had enough of humans?"

"THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK! YOU'RE A HALF BREED YOURSELF, YOU KNOW!" the dog demon responded angrily. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other, and their own quarrel began.

"You b!" Kikyo started. "You stole my InuYasha away from me!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you don't want him to be happy so you went to Naraku instead!" burst in Kagome.

That was when the World War Three Quarrels began in the feudal era. But of course, without flamethrowers and bombs, everything would be much more peaceful...if only those horrible things weren't replaced by demons, sacred arrows, big boomerangs and wind tunnels.

And guess what happened next? Sango, Miroku and Shippo came back, as they had defeated the golem.

Sango was particularly pleased that this golem was destroyed, but part of her wondered where the real Naraku was, and of course, she came into the campsite to find the real McCoy arguing with InuYasha about demonic issues.

"I've got a bigger private part, so there!" Naraku yelled, and Miroku covered Shippo's sensitive ears.

"Naraku, um...that was irrelevant, and also we've got sensitive ears around this place," InuYasha cackled evilly.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Shippo," Naraku beamed kindly down at the young Kitsune. "But, InuYasha, you're only a half-demon, so there!" he suddenly sneered.

It was hard for everyone in the vicinity, even Kikyo, to keep a straight face on. The tension suddenly dissipated, and everyone laughed while Naraku's face turned from pale white to a nice shade of red; he'd never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

"Naraku: the kind god of the baby Kitsunes," Kagome pretended to report on TV before busting out into hysterical fits of laughter.

After everything had settled down (A/N: As in, Naraku and Kikyo had gone), Kagome looked cheerfully around at everybody else. For once she was not tired, so everyone but she (and InuYasha, who just pretended to be asleep) fell asleep.

"Hey," InuYasha said, once he was sure that everyone else but Kagome was asleep.

The teenager jumped; she had thought her InuYasha had gone to sleep!

_Darn it, that guy is a good actor,_ Kagome thought. _I'll have to watch my back._

"What's up?" she responded when her shock was over.

"I just wanted to ask...if you still love Koga," InuYasha said slowly. It was obvious that he was scared that Kagome would 'sit' him for asking such a question.

"Love? LOVE?!" the teenage girl chuckled in the darkness. "I have never loved Koga, not once in my whole life."

Beside her (InuYasha had snuggled up next to her) she could feel the hanyou's muscular body breathe more easily. It seemed that InuYasha's worst fear apart from losing one he loved was the 'sit' command.

In the silence a sudden snort could be heard.

"What're you laughing about, you baka?" InuYasha asked quietly. Even though I was insulted Kagome couldn't help not giggling continuously.

"Never mind then. Just tell me one more thing though," the hanyou's eyes were set firmly on Kagome's eyes. "Why do you keep acting strangely when I'm around you?"

Kagome blushed, and she knew that InuYasha could see. There was no escape now. Her scent reeked out so strong now that even she could smell it. InuYasha, on the other hand, gagged and went 6 metres out of the girl's reach.

"What're you doing now, trying to make me suffocate?" he gasped.

Kagome laughed into the silence. "No, you baka, I'm about to tell you in a whisper why I'm acting strangely in front of you. If you want to hear the secret, then you'll have to face the stink. If you are too cowardly to do it, then fine."

There was a big mumble from the dog demon of what he wanted. Finally, he took a deep breath and crawled forward, trying not to run out of breath.

"So," Kagome said with a laugh of triumph and relief. I was going to tell him at last. "The reason why I am acting so strange around you is because...BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Even though Kagome had said the last part in her normal tone of voice InuYasha wasn't ready for it. Jumping back and rubbing his ears in shock, he growled at me.

"Stupid wench, I was asking for something more...not about me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You think that I'm stupid enough to think that you're Sango?"

"What?" Sango had woken up. Stretching lightly from her sleeping bag, she looked quizzically at the two 'guilty' people sitting before her.

"Oh...nothing!" Kagome said hastily. "It's kind of late, Sango...you'd better get more sleep for tomorrow!"

"Really, Kagome?" Then why aren't you sleeping?" Sango asked, still not quite awake.

"That's none of your business, my friend, but the point is, GET BACK TO SLEEP!" Kagome practically screamed, and InuYasha found out that Kagome's b.o. was coming back, so he scrambled away.

Sango, on the other hand, did not smell it. With a grunt, she dove under the sleeping bag Kagome had lent her and fell asleep immediately.

Now that Sango was out of the way, Kagome looked around for her dog demon friend. Funnily enough, he wasn't there. Now that was bad, as Kagome now knew that her b.o was beginning to stick out a little.

After hastily putting some deodorant on (Kagome had a fresh bottle, but of course she looked around for prying eyes first), the teenager went on a search for InuYasha.

**With InuYasha**

The dog demon wasn't going back to smell Kagome's horrible smell. He knew he was worrying her, but he still wasn't going back even if it would cost him a thousand 'sits'. All he prayed for was that Kagome would never use her miko senses to find him, just as she had sensed the shadow demon out.

Sensing her presence, the hanyou jumped up into a tree. Catching her sickly sweet scent now, he reeled back in more horror. Why did she always have that scent on her nowadays? Even being in a forest clearing with Kikyo and Naraku was better than spending the night with Kagome's two horrible scents.

"InuYasha! Where are you hiding?" Kagome called out, and InuYasha wished he could touch her shoulder and assure her that he was fine.

But, of course, he had sworn not to, even if it cost him a thousand 'sits'.

"Alright, you silly boy, if I can't find you, then my miko senses will!" Kagome yelled with exasperation. She didn't want to use up so much energy just to find a cheeky hanyou (A/N: I made that part up, ok?).

Sighing in unhappiness, a pink light began to glow around Kagome. InuYasha watched in horror as the miko light lit up in his direction, and Kagome's glazed-over eyes stared at him.

The hanyou knew that every time Kagome conjured this trick up she sometimes lost control of her magic and it made her fall in love with the first thing she saw. So you can guess what happened next.

"Aw...InuYasha...I love you! Kissy kissy!" Kagome puckered her lips, and InuYasha started to back away with horror, and he fell of his branch and landed in a bush.

_Oh no, THIS IS NOT MY DAY! _InuYasha thought as he heard Kagome's footsteps become louder. _Unless you take advantage of her innocence,_ teased evil InuYasha. The silly evil conscience had woken up again. The hanyou wished that his angelic side had come out to talk to him.

The dog demon wasted no time in escaping. Jumping up from his leaf pile, he hurried away, only to be chased by the suddenly fan-like teenager.

Eventually Kagome calmed down, but she did not apologize to InuYasha. He was the one to over-react to her scent and cause her to fall in temporary love with him. In fact, she sat him five times, tucked his unconscious body in a sleeping bag, kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight.

**Next day**

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go back to my time. As you might already know, it's for entrance exams," Kagome smiled sweetly at her group companions, who all replied either with a grunt or a moan. (I suppose you can guess why.)

"Feh, I'll go with you. And you three had BETTER NOT GET TOO TEMPTED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE OR ELSE..." InuYasha emphasized the last bit with a punch to the hand.

"Um...are we supposed to be scared?" Miroku asked while Sango and Shippo suppressed a snort of laughter at Miroku's stupidity.

SLAP!

"You didn't need to do that, you know," Miroku nursed his tender cheek and looked at Kagome. "Oh well, it was worth the pain."

"Yeah right Miroku," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Well, Kagome and I will be seeing you three later."

And with that the couple took off, Kagome pushing her bicycle along and InuYasha following behind.

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

The pair had just jumped out of the well and entered the house when suddenly Eri, Harumi and Erika ran up to them, waving various pictures around. Kagome looked at her friends, confused. What were they up to?

Then suddenly she understood. Her mother, Sota and grandpa had photocopied photos of her and InuYasha sleeping together and passed them around to her class! By the look of things, everybody in the whole school now knew of this incident. Not wanting to keep her hopes too low, she waved and ran towards them, hoping that her suspicion wasn't true.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri greeted as Kagome and InuYasha came up to them. "Is that your two-timing boyfriend?" she added, and jerked a thumb at InuYasha.

"Kagome, I have a bone to pick with you later..." the hanyou mumbled, sending a quick glare at the girl beside him. Kagome answered with a sheepish grin.

"So anyways, did you hear about your photograph? I guess not; your grandpa said you were sick with pneumonia," Harumi added. "Everyone in our class knows that you slept with him."

"Him?" Kagome answered, pretending to be clueless but failing miserably. "Who's 'him'?"

"Now don't play dumb with us, Kagome. 'Him', for you information, is a guy with long black hair down to his backside and this really snobbish look," Erika said, then looked at InuYasha. "Oh, you're so CYUTE! Your ears by the way, are they real?"

And with a fan-girl squeal Kagome's three friends were all over the hanyou, trying to feel his ears all at the same time.

All the only teenager not over InuYasha could do was to roll her eyes and wink at the dog demon, who was growling silently but furiously.

"Well, anyways, just yesterday your relatives sent these photos out," Harumi showed the photo Kagome knew too well already. Kagome sighed and decided that she'd have to live with the rumours that she slept with a 'two-timing guy' now. It was lucky that InuYasha was human in the photo.

But Kagome didn't know whether that rumour would spread all around the world before she knew it...

Looking up, she saw Hojo running towards her, his eyes looking hurt and a little mad. "Kagome, is this the reason why you've been turning down my date offers?" he demanded and showed Kagome just the photo she had been thinking about earlier.

Kagome suddenly realized who had been spying on her as she and InuYasha were rushing to the well. "Hojo! Who are you to say?" she cried out, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You were the one spying on my friend and me when...when we were visiting the Bone Eaters' Well for a history project, weren't you?"

Now it was the boy's turn to go red. "Well, Kagome, you didn't have any history papers with you!"

"That was because I had them in my pocket!" Kagome invented, even though she knew perfectly well that she had no pockets to put any history papers in.

Hojo was about to reply when a hand suddenly curled itself around his neck and raised the poor boy high up in the air.

InuYasha was holding the boy captive, and his eyes were flaring a crimson-red colour.

_Uh oh, _Kagome thought. _This is JUST not my day..._

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, another one of my lame cliffhangers! Well, anyways, now you see why it wasn't Kagome and InuYasha's day. Please don't forget to review! Oh, right, I forgot to do something. YIPPEE! I DID TEN PAGES FOR THIS CHAPTER ON WORD! Lame, right? Oh well, got to go. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: The School Boy

Chapter 10: The School Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha; I only own the girl Koiba, and she only appears in this fanfic (I hope).

A/N: This is kind of like a continuation of chapter nine, but as you can see, the chapter title is called: This is just NOT my day part two. Oh yes, thank you for the ONE review that belongs to InuYasha Obsession. I owe this fanfic all to you.

**

* * *

**

**At the 'Crime' Scene**

Hojo was still under the youkai's attack, and the high-school boy was terrified. Somehow managing to free himself of InuYasha's grip, he scrambled away, pursued hotly by the demon.

"Wow, now who was THAT hottie?" Eri joked sarcastically. "He looks really nice with those golden eyes, but why did they turn crimson?"

Kagome blushed. What was she to say now? "Um...actually, when his eyes turn crimson, like most people see, it's actually a...an illusion!"

"Oh, really? Kagome, are you sweating? Maybe you should go back to bed. We'll see you tomorrow at school!" Erika waved and Kagome gratefully accepted the excuse.

Rushing home, Kagome opened the door and shouted wildly, "Mom? Grandpa? Sota? I'm..."

She was about to tell them that she was home but then changed her mind.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota? I'm so gonna kill you senseless!" Kagome yelled, outraged that her only relatives had played such a mean and ruthless trick on her.

That was when InuYasha also came back, looking quite baffled. He had nearly caught up with Hojo when Tetsusaiga suddenly took over his body and he turned back into a hanyou. So, being in the middle of a big crowd, the for-once embarrassed hanyou raced out of the surrounding crowd and disappeared, leaving a red-faced and puffing high-school boy behind.

"Hello InuYasha, I see you're back from your Hojo-smashing quest?" Kagome asked dully.

"Nothing much...where is your relatives?" the dog demon replied, fiddling with one of Kagome's grandpa's 'evil spirit charms'.

As if InuYasha's inquiry had been answered, Mrs. Higurashi appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron and an evil grin. The two teenagers gulped; Mrs. Higurashi smirking was not a good omen.

"Hello, dearies," Kagome's mother said, her eyes twinkling. "Kagome, I've made a decision; you can't go back to the feudal era for at least three weeks, since I want you to catch up on your grades."

This speech was answered with a groan from Kagome and a puzzled look from InuYasha. "What?! No other friends but InuYasha to talk to?"

The stupid dog demon, finally catching the hint said, "But that's absurd! I insist that Kagome go back with me to the sengoku jidai!"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm sorry, InuYasha, but my daughter won't be able to get a decent job if she doesn't get good grades. Either you stay here with her, or you leave without her."

After mulling over this, the dog demon reluctantly agreed that he would stay with Kagome and spend three weeks with her without leaving for the past.

"Perfect! I knew that you always make good choices!" Mrs. Higurashi tweaked one of the hanyou's ears and laughed. "I've got one of Hojo's old uniforms ready for you, for he's grown out of this one. It was supposed to be for when Sota grows up, but evidently you'll need it more than him right now," Mrs. Higurashi whipped out Sota's 'uniform' and began measuring InuYasha, who looked bewildered.

"What the...? Mom, does this mean InuYasha has to go to school with me? That's not fair; he hardly knows anything!" Kagome burst in rudely, and InuYasha glared at the teen for mentioning the last part.

"Don't be so worried, Kagome. InuYasha will do fine at school, I'm sure," Kagome's mother reassured her daughter.

"Yeah Kagome, don't misunderestimate me. I'm not as-stupid-as you think," InuYasha just felt like insulting Kagome when he said the word 'stupid'.

"Oh InuYasha, when are you going to learn your vocabulary?" Kagome laughed and patted his head in a doggy like manner. "There's no such word as 'misunderestimate'!"

This made the hanyou blush, but it was kind of hard to blush when he saw Kagome laughing so hard. Mrs. Higurashi, on the other hand, shook her head in disbelief at her skeptical daughter.

"Don't mind Kagome, InuYasha. From now on, you can share Kagome's room and that's all there is to it. Ms. Tashikama will give you all your books. There's no need to worry...Kagome! Put on your..." Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted by a loud clashing of sound as her daughter rushed up the stairs, still determined to hide her secret. InuYasha held his nose-Kagome's scent was too smelly for the likes of him.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Five days had gone past, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still waiting on their friends. For the first few days it had been very fun as every night after supper the trio would discuss strategies on bringing InuYasha and Kagome together, but soon it got boring, as all things tend to.

One day Miroku couldn't take it any longer. Abruptly standing up, he demanded, "I'm getting bored. What can we do now?"

Sango gulped. She knew that Miroku always wanted productive answers for his questions, and if she answered 'I don't know', then Miroku would surely blow his top. The monk, patient as he usually was, always didn't have any patience for anything in situations like this.

"I-I don't know, and...my last idea got us all in trouble," the demon exterminator whispered timidly.

Miroku must've noticed that he had scared Sango, so he sat down and draped himself over her comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, but do you think Shippo has any ideas?" Miroku asked gently and quietly so only Sango could hear.

Looking up, Sango saw that Shippo wasn't there. Giving an unexpected whoop of joy, she jumped to her feet and began dancing around.

"YAY! We've got something to do, since Shippo's missing!" Sango danced and sang for what seemed like forever and a day.

"Wow! Thank you, Shippo! I am so happy I could..." Miroku's voice trailed off as a loud smack echoed through the trees.

"Don't you even think about it, hentai," Sango nursed her hand, which was stinging. Wow, this was her hardest slap yet...

**At School**

Kagome and InuYasha lugged their packs to school. Kagome wasn't used to this kind of exercise, as she always rode her bicycle to school, but her bike's tire had 'somehow' run out of air (coughs: an 'innocent' hanyou took a careful look at the tires). Glaring once more at the guilty dog demon, Kagome was about to continue on her walking trip when she heard a squealing of tires and Kimashi's car came into view.

Kimashi was Kagome's rival in history, and today Kimashi, that annoying boy idiot (as Kagome likes to call him), had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, lover girl!" he yelled, waving a photo of InuYasha and Kagome around. "Who's the boy who was unfortunate enough to come across you?"

InuYasha's blood began to boil. Whoever this punk thought he was, he wasn't going to get away with that remark about Kagome and him.

"Just you wait, you stupid punk boy, just you wait until school starts," the hanyou muttered, and Kagome looked at him in a confused manner.

At school everybody was chattering about Kagome's little 'incident'. Only Hojo, Eri, Ayumi and Erika did not wave the photos about in Kagome's face and make a snide remark.

At the lunch hour Kagome was about to grab her tray when she felt a hand close around her wrist. Looking up in surprise, she saw Hojo dragging her away from the lunch line looking both worried and sad.

"Kagome, I've got to know this right now. Do you love me or not?" the boy demanded. "Or are your illnesses just an excuse to cut off the dates I arrange?"

"No Hojo, my illnesses aren't an excuse to get rid of you. And...I don't love you that way, I'm sorry," Kagome hung her head down, like as if InuYasha himself had told her that he didn't love her. Her expression, however, did not show the melancholic expression she wanted to save for when InuYasha rejected her feelings.

"Oh...well, Higurashi, can I just have a hug to mark that we're friends?" Hojo asked, and Kagome's body stiffened before relaxing. The two embraced each other briefly before separating (A/N: Let's just pretend they're good friends, ok?)

InuYasha had collected his books needed for the next class and brought them to lunch. Sighing, he began to dig in and take a look at his books. His first few lessons hadn't gone very well. Even though he was now the envy and hate of boys and the love of girls, he still had to admit that he was still pretty dense in the eyes of the clueless. What the heck was calculus, anyways?

The hanyou had finished his lunch and was about to leave the locker rooms (the lunchroom was all full), he heard two people talking and the word 'mark' mentioned. Finally unable to stop himself, the hanyou set his books down in a safe place and hide behind the corner to the next row of lockers. And what did he see? Kagome and Hojo embracing each other warmly.

Losing entire control of himself, the dog demon stormed into the scene, looking both baffled and angry. Kagome had confessed her love for him, yet she went off hugging other boys?

"What are you doing, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, and Kagome darted away from Hojo. She wasn't blushing, as her excuse was both the truth and that excuse was harmless to anybody who would understand.

"InuYasha, you silly boy, I was just hugging him to show that I'm still his friend," Kagome replied innocently, maddening InuYasha even more. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

The dog demon, however, was thick enough to not get the idea. "FINE, GO AND HAVE YOUR HAPPY TIMES WITH HOJO!" the hanyou yelled, and stomped out of the scene.

"Oh dear," muttered Kagome. "This is going to be a troublesome day..."

**In the sengoku jidai**

Sango and Miroku walked leisurely through the woods, not wanting this happy moment to end. They still hadn't found Shippo, and they didn't want to find him until sunset came.

The journey was very uneventful, and the two adults were already starting to get bored. Finally Miroku said something that put Sango off her bomb:

"Sango, you're dirty."

"PERVERT, YOU STUPID MONK! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN?" Sango screamed, and covered her body like as if Miroku could see right through her demon exterminator clothing.

"What the...? Lady Sango, I am merely stating that you are dirty now," Miroku repeated, and soon the two got into a big fight.

Sango and Miroku were about to start fighting when a sudden voice spoke up out of the blue and scared them witless. "Gees, what are you humans arguing for? You get nowhere with fighting when you like each other."

Sango and Miroku jumped and turned their weapons to where the voice had originated from. "Who speaks?" Miroku demanded.

A second voice spoke up, but it wasn't a reply. Instead, it just reflected on what the first voice had said.

"Yes, the first demon is right. You humans argue day and night, it's funny how you can actually cooperate together well!" the second voice mocked, and two more voices laughed along with the speaker.

"You human beings are so confusing! Well, it's lucky that we demons always manage to keep ourselves in good conditions!" the third voice said, still in hysterics about what the second voice had said.

Sango and Miroku were still staring at each other in horror about what the first voice had said. Sure, each one liked the other a lot, but how did the...?

"Hey! How would you know anything about us? Go away and leave us alone!" Sango yelled awkwardly. Shouting into the woods was like shouting at thin air.

"Typical human beings," the first voice muttered, and all three voices could be heard scampering away-in what seemed like one pair of feet walking.

"Well...let's continue our search for Shippo; it's nearly sun-down," Sango said, breaking the icy silence.

As the two walked off, nobody saw a bushy tail flicker away from a certain clump of bushes, giggling like crazy.

**In the Future**

Kagome had collected all her homework together. Sighing with relief of having survived a school day, she was about to set off when she remembered something: InuYasha. The dog demon would never be able to find his way home, not unless he followed her scent home, and Kagome didn't want to have him find Naraku's scent all over her.

Sighing, she rounded the locker corner and turned to go down a deserted hallway in search of InuYasha. She was just passing a classroom when she heard a voice moaning in happiness and someone else who kept saying things like 'go away'.

Kagome decided to take a big chance. For the past 10 minutes she had been debating on whether or not she should burst in and see what was going on. Now she had decided to find out who the romancers were, so the teenager held her breath and opened the door.

Two faces gazed at her, and she gazed back at the two faces in horror. Was she seeing things? Kagome rubbed her eyes hard before taking another look. She wasn't seeing things; InuYasha and Koiba, the school geek, were in each other's arms. InuYasha was looking stoned, and Koiba, after a short stare at Kagome, went on nuzzling InuYasha.

"So much for confessing," Kagome hissed so that only the hanyou could hear.

"No Kagome, it's not what you think..." InuYasha began but Kagome had already rushed out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ignore the freak, my dear," Koiba snuggled deeper into InuYasha's chest. It was too late however-the geek fell over as the dog demon had already freed himself from her grip and was running towards the door, trying to follow Kagome's sounds.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, I'm stopping the fanfic here, as I've been writing too much. Anyways, don't worry because I'll SOMEHOW get things straightened. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Cases Closedand More are Ope...

Chapter 11: Cases Closed-and More to be opened!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Hello again readers! I'll try to fit in a little more fluff and action between InuYasha and Kagome, ok? Oh yeah, I think I'll have some fluff between Sango and Miroku in the next chapter. P.S-the first part of this title isn't taken from detective Conan, it's just called that, and of course, there are more problems to be solved!

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

Kagome had somehow managed to outrun InuYasha home. She didn't care whether he had to smell her out or not; she just wanted to put as much space between the hanyou and her as possible.

Slamming the door behind her, she did not greet her relatives like she usually did; her feelings were too hurt for that. Instead, she rushed out of the dining room and locked her room door behind her. There, now InuYasha couldn't get into the room. Stifling a sob, teenage girl decided to get some homework done.

InuYasha had just entered the house. He had been running past all the other students on the way home, and he had ignored the amazed looks on their faces. As he entered the house, he ripped off the cap Kagome had told him never to take off and came through the front door quietly; he didn't want Kagome's grandpa throw more 'holy water' at him. _I bet the old crone even peed in it to make it holy first_, Evil InuYasha had complained, and InuYasha couldn't agree more for once.

Turning the knob of the door which Kagome had locked, he frowned as the knob wouldn't turn and let him in. He was about to lose his temper and break the door down when he remembered a handy trick Sota, Kagome's younger brother, had taught him during his stay. Grabbing what people from the future called 'coin', the hanyou cleverly picked the lock and let himself in.

Kagome looked up from her homework, startled at the sight of InuYasha. How had the demon let himself in without breaking the door down? Eyeing the coin in the hanyou's hand, Kagome gritted her teeth and swore that she'd have to kill Sota at dinner-time, even if it meant going to jail.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" the dog demon asked in a false, cheery voice. He couldn't speak properly as Kagome's new sickly sweet scent was clouding the room again, but he didn't want to leave, not right now. Seeing that Kagome was pretending to not hear his question, the now emotional dog demon felt his heart break into a million pieces. How could he have betrayed his Kagome just like that?

Throwing himself upon his own stretcher bed, InuYasha suddenly had an idea pop into his normally obnoxious head. Tonight was the new moon, so he would be turning into a human. Putting himself in his favourite position, InuYasha folded his arms and began to think of how he would go about his plan.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Sango and Miroku were worried now. They still hadn't found Shippo, and it was nearly sun set. Soon they'd have to stop the search and get some sleep back at the camp.

"Where do you think Shippo is?" Sango asked the lecherous monk.

"How would I know? That little Kitsune idiot never told me, did he?" Miroku snapped, and groped Sango. Even thought Miroku was groping the demon slayer, his temper and language could get just as bad as InuYasha's when he lost all patience.

SLAP! A loud slapping noise echoed throughout the forest and at that moment you could have found a fuming demon slayer and a lecherous monk rubbing his cheek.

"It was worth the pain," the monk announced. Sango's eyes narrowed and she looked away, wondering what kind of torture his mother had gone through when she was raising her son.

"Well, anyways, let's go back to the campsite," Sango said wearily, avoiding Miroku's eyes, as they had taken on a puppy-eye expression. Grabbing their weapons, the two adults began to return to the campsite for the night.

**In the Future**

Night-time had fallen. InuYasha was now a human, and Kagome was still giving him the silent treatment. InuYasha was worried about his plan; even though Kagome could tell Sango and the others about how he had acted this particular night, it was the only way he could regain the teenage girl's trust.

Kagome felt bad about treating InuYasha the way she was treating him right now, but the hanyou had asked for it. Once again anger flowed through the young miko as she thought about the little incident that had woken her anger up.

She was about to climb into bed when she heard a sniffle come from the hanyou sleeping in the stretcher bed. Peeping up from her covers, she could feel InuYasha's tears come down like a torrential downpour. InuYasha had conjured those tears up by pretending that he really had lost Kagome permanently.

"InuYasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure, I'm fine, don't worry about me," the hanyou replied, and he added a sob at the end to emphasize about how wrong he was.

Kagome was about to fall asleep when she heard the hanyou cry again. _Well, he did say that he was fine,_ she thought, but she still felt guilty about leaving him to cry.

Finally the teenager could not stand her friend's 'suffering' any longer. Sitting right up, she demanded, "InuYasha, tell me what's going on right now! Is it because of that Hojo incident and the one with Koiba...?"

"Both incidents tear my heart up," the dog demon replied softly, and gave a soft wail.

"Oh, please don't cry! It makes my own heart tear to see you like this!" Kagome cried, and hugged him briefly before turning away as a nice shade of red crossed her face.

That was when InuYasha took his cue. Hugging Kagome from behind, he turned her around and kissed her so swiftly and passionately that Kagome was in shock about what had happened.

Kagome soon recovered from her shock and kissed the mischievous hanyou back. She was very aware of her breasts, belly and thighs being crushed against his. The two came up for air before diving down for another passionate kiss.

InuYasha then decided to tease Kagome. He gathered her in his arms and eased his mouth over hers several times, and the teenage girl could only cling to the dog demon. In reply she nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he opened his mouth slightly, her tongue dashed in and mingled warmly with his own.

When they had broken apart InuYasha laughed, picked her up bridal style and put her down gently on her own bed before plopping down on his own stretcher bed.

"Aishiteru Kagome. I don't love Kikyo any more," InuYasha whispered, but Kagome had already fallen asleep and did not hear a word the dog demon had said.

_Well now, how bad was that kiss? Not only did you regain her trust, you also stole a few kisses from her. Now wouldn't you like a make-out...?_ Evil InuYasha was blocked out by a furious punch to the head.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Shippo cowered as two huge figures loomed over him, their eyes blazing and fiery red. Sango and Miroku were not amused; Shippo had tricked them into thinking that he had run off for good.

"Shippo, tell me why you ran off and worried us?" Sango whispered in a deadly tone, and Miroku narrowed his eyes to emphasize the question.

Now Shippo had run off and play the 'three voices' trick on his elders. He had wanted so badly for Sango and Miroku to love each other openly, but apparently his trick had not worked. This reason was the answer Sango was looking for, but it wasn't like as if the Kitsune was going to tell anytime soon.

"Um...I ran off because..." Shippo couldn't think of a good excuse, and it was Sango's turn to narrow her eyes.

Shippo suddenly had an idea. This time this trick could fool everybody, he was sure.

Giving out a realistic shriek, Shippo pointed a paw behind his elders and squeaked, "There's a demon behind you!"

This, of course, made Sango and Miroku whip out their weapons and turn around, and Shippo made his big escape. Seeing that no demon was there, Sango growled and ran after Shippo, Miroku following hotly on her heels. That annoying Shippo would pay.

**In the Future**

Things were going well after the photo incident. InuYasha continued to be the love of girls and the envy of boys, and Kagome continued to be the envy of girls and the love of boys. Soon Kagome and InuYasha were both the two most popular people in the school, but that didn't stop the two hearts from wandering onto somebody else.

InuYasha passed with flying colours on his tests, and soon caught up with everyone else. It was believed that he was an exchange student from America and was staying for three weeks. It was also predicted (by some superstitious person in Kagome's household) that she would get sick with measles the same three weeks later.

The next day, however, disaster struck. InuYasha and Kagome were walking together hand in hand (aw...how sweet!) when a Kikyo look-a-like stood before them. She was so much like Kikyo that there was practically no difference, except that there was a mole beside the girl's mouth.

"Well now, if it isn't my favourite couple," she sneered. "Anyone would have thought you would've come from the sengoku jidai, Sasuke (A/N: I couldn't think of a fake boy's name for InuYasha and he can't go around addressed like that so sorry!). And why do you have that silly hat on anyways? Did you dye your hair?"

Kagome felt the dog demon stiffen up beside her, and she shuddered. How could this girl tell? Had she gone through the well herself...?

"And my, Kagome, you look just like the priestess Kikyo does in books I've read. Is it because...you're the reincarnation of her? I can tell that there's a big similarity between you two.

It was the Kagome's turn to stiffen up, and before InuYasha could reply something nasty, the bell rang, signalling their next class.

_Phew, saved by the bell!_ Kagome and InuYasha thought in unison, relieved that the girl hadn't said anything more about them.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Shippo panted, but pure fear kept him from stopping, as there were two angry people coming after him. He did know, however, that he couldn't run like this forever.

Stopping in a clearing, the little Kitsune looked around for a hiding place to sleep in. He studied his surroundings. In one corner a hollowed out log lay to his right, and brown paint, two paintbrushes and some paper lay to the left. Wait; paint, paintbrushes and paper? Shippo eyed the combination with delight. He could paint the paper, put it to the log's entrance and pretend that it was a normal log!

Quickly and expertly painting the log the way Kagome had taught him to, Shippo hurriedly fitted the 'new door' to the log's entrance after he himself had stepped in. Suddenly remembering that he had left his help outside, Shippo darted out of the log's other entrance, grabbed all his equipment and stepped back inside his new sanctuary.

Not very long after Shippo had cleverly concealed himself did his pursuers noisily emerge from the huge clump of trees, swearing like crazy. Not only had Shippo managed to outwit them, they had also swerved off the wrong path. How did they know this? Well, let's just say that Shippo stepped on a twig and swore so loudly that our dear humans found out.

"Where the hell is that Kitsune?" muttered Sango angrily, cracking her knuckles. "I feel like I want to punch him...until the end of time!"

Miroku, who was pretty angry now, decided to soothe his frazzled nerves-by groping Sango.

"Man-that hand of yours," Sango snapped and slapped the monk hard on the face. "I never want to work beside you ever again."

Of course, this set the monk off, as he had gotten the wrong idea. Backing away from the demon slayer, he ran off into his own little world, and in the process he could be heard muttering a language that was unknown to human kind.

"Oh great, now hoshi-sama gets the wrong idea and runs off. I guess it's just me alone now," Sango muttered, and sat down to cry. "Why did I have to fall for that man...why?"

**In the Future**

It was time to go home, and our two lovebirds were both sulking. Apparently InuYasha had seen Kagome hugging another girl and got the wrong idea (laughs). Kagome had convinced him that she did not love that particular girl, but InuYasha had pretended that he still did not believe her. They were nearly home when three robbers jumped out. Two grabbed at each InuYasha and Kagome, pinning their arms together, and the third, which was the leader, advanced on his captives.

"Give me your money, or I'll slit your throats open," he threatened as they all dragged their captives into a narrow alley.

"No, an' let me go!" the hanyou roared, and twisted the arm of the one holding him down. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" the dog demon yelled, and ended up slashing off one's arm and slitting the other one's stomach open. Kagome, on the other hand, vomited as her attacker's blood and stomach organs spilled out onto her nice, neat uniform.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha rushed to his love, the one who had kept him company ever since they had met.

"Sure...I'm fine," the girl replied, but lost consciousness as soon as she saw blood all over the place.

"Kagome, don't worry, we'll get you help as soon as we can..." the dog demon looked her body over and quickly swiped off all the insides of the man killed before jumping away and to Kagome's house.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Shippo listened to Sango crying, and he wished that he could comfort her. It was very tempting to do so, but the moment he revealed himself, the demon slayer would give a cry of triumph and begin punishing him. He did, however, know which choice would make his relationship better with the taijiya.

Sending a quick prayer to Kami, the little Kitsune removed his log door and walked out. The taijiya, who was still crying, did not notice Shippo's presence until he placed a tiny hand on her shoulder.

To Shippo's surprise the demon exterminator put a hand on his own and looked up at the sky, still crying. "Thank you, little one," she whispered, her voice almost as mystical as Kikyo's. "Thank you for aiding me in my troubles."

Turning around, she hugged the little Kitsune, picked him up and went off in search of Miroku.

**In the Future**

To the hanyou's surprise, Kagome had healed almost as quickly as if she had just received two very shallow cuts. Before he knew it she was up and about, healthy and acting like as if nothing had gone wrong. Her friends, of course, had been a nervous wreck when she hadn't gone to school the next day, but apparently they had calmed down the moment their friend had returned the following day.

One day Kagome was coming home from school when she spotted InuYasha in a spot of trouble. He was surrounded by harmless school wanna-be bullies, and the hanyou was having a hard time controlling his youkai side.

"Hey, give us your money or we'll punch you!" one joked in a Naraku-like voice and all his cronies laughed cruelly.

"Look, if you shut up then I'll leave you alone," the dog demon tried to make himself more dominant, as that was the way all dog demons behaved.

"Oh, little hat-boy is trying to be dominant! What is underneath that hat, and why do you always wear one?" a short boy said, and tried to pull the hat off. InuYasha, to Kagome's relief, was out of reach. This did not stop the other boys from trying to pull off InuYasha's hat.

Growling, the hanyou could not reveal his secret. Jumping his highest, he landed neatly beside Kagome while all the other bullies stared at the dog demon like as if he was Super Man.

"Who in the hell...?" the leader whispered. The teenage girl finally had enough. Grabbing InuYasha's hand, she quickly walked off.

"What the hell was that about?" she hissed to the hanyou when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, they just came up to me and began pissing me right off," InuYasha whispered back, just as mad.

Right now the teenager felt like sitting her friend, but now was not a good time. She decided that she'd have to sit him when they got home, but she didn't even get the time.

Her mother was cheerful just as usual, but her normally round face was a little pale.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kagome waved a hand in front of her mother's face, and InuYasha stared awkwardly at his 'temporary mother'.

"A man called Naraku said he'd like to see you two...and he came from the well," Kagome's mother whispered, and the two teenagers stared at each other with plain horror showing on their faces. Naraku had caught them in the place where they were most vulnerable.

**In the sengoku jidai**

Kikyo sighed and tapped her foot, waiting for her Naraku to return from the well. He had said that he'd be back in a flash, yet he still wasn't back. Looking at what she had stolen from her stupid reincarnation (a stopwatch), she pocketed it and began tapping her foot impatiently again. Kagura and Kanna were both standing beside her, also waiting for Naraku's return as well. Kanna was still silent, emotionless as ever, but Kagura was getting annoyed at the miko's foot-tapping. Could she mercifully stop it?

Finally the wind witch could not stand it any longer. "For goodness sake, could you please stop it?" Kagura snapped, her pupil-less eyes flashing dangerously. "You are so loud that you are making the people in their dead graves stir!"

Kikyo sighed at the woman she hated most in Naraku's castle. It was either a smirk or a scowl that played across her enemy's face. It was probably because she herself wanted to be Naraku's lady.

"Kagura, I am sure that you have forgotten that Naraku wants you to obey my orders and not complain against me, isn't that right?" the priestess turned her cold eyes to Kagura and her eyes, too, flashed dangerously. "Or shall I call your heart to me?"

Kagura shuddered, remembering that Naraku had taught Kikyo the power of how to control his feisty worker's hearts. Kanna, on the other hand, refused to help her 'sibling'. Instead, she stayed silent, quiet as ever.

That was when a thoughtful expression crossed Kagura's face as she wondered: _Poor Kanna, I wonder whether she has any feelings for anything at all, as she doesn't express her feelings about what she wants all the time._

* * *

A/N: Yes! I'm finally done, and the result was eight pages on word! Yay! Oh well, I don't think this was my best work as its night time and all, but whatever. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Kikyo's Heart

Chapter 12: Kikyo's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Gees, am I losing my audience or something? I mean, so few people are reviewing my fanfic...how bad am I? Oh well, anyways, enjoy your read! Oh yes, I think that I'll be stopping this story soon, so yeah. I need to get working on my other ideas, you know.

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

InuYasha was standing at Kagome's room door listening intently. Kagome had gone to distract Naraku with some of her grandpa's fake wards, and the dog demon was like a lookout. How Naraku got into the future, they didn't know, but he had somehow gotten in one way or the other. Withdrawing his sensitive dog ear from the door, InuYasha sat down on the floor and thought about things.

If Naraku had come here, did Kikyo betray Kagome? Were Kikyo and Naraku's 'offspring' waiting for him and Kagome on the other side of the Bone Eaters' Well? Did Kikyo hate him now? Did she hate Kagome?

_Of course she doesn't hate Kagome, she loathes her,_ a voice inside his head nagged. _You should know that well by now. The two mikos hate each other, and that is that._

Not bothering to look up, the hanyou pressed his ear back onto...a fleshy, soft surface.

Naraku had opened the door, and Kagome still wasn't back from her grandpa's room.

"Hearing out the way my strong muscles work?" Naraku smirked smugly.

"Stupid demon," InuYasha replied quietly, but it was loud enough for the evil demon to hear.

"Losing your temper already, my friend? Your brother has told me that you are always one to lose your temper easily."

The dog demon was about to answer with something horrible when Kagome returned with her grandfather's demon wards. Upon seeing Naraku, she quickly pinned one to the hanyou's chest and, laughing, ran to stand beside InuYasha to see the expression on Naraku's face.

To her surprise, Naraku yelled in pain. A blue light shot from his chest as he faded and disappeared into nowhere. InuYasha was now watching the flimsy pieces of paper with a newly awoken awe, respect and fear.

"What the...? That wasn't supposed to happen!" the high-school girl cried. "It just wasn't...I wanted so much to see his facial expression!"

"Oh well, it's better than having Naraku and-wait, oh no! The Shikon jewel disappeared along with him!" the hanyou cried in despair. Kagome's face turned from a look of amazement into a look of sadness.

"I guess we'll have to destroy our part of the Shikon jewel, ne?" she asked sadly.

"No, that would be a waste of work," the dog demon replied, draping an arm over her shoulders out of habit. "Let's just keep it as a memory of what we've gone through."

"InuYasha, you've grown wiser over the days you've followed me to school," Kagome observed, and laughed as a glare went in her direction. The old InuYasha was back again.

It was going to be a long day.

**With Kikyo and her 'Friends'**

Kagura was once again trying to keep her patience high as Kikyo's foot continued tapping on the soft, grassy ground. Even though the grass half muffled the miko's noise, the remainder of the sound that Kikyo made was very annoying.

Once again the wind witch was about to voice out her complaints when Naraku suddenly appeared out of the blue, and he was NOT a pretty sight. He was gasping with pain, and he had blood all over him. On his chest a demon ward was pinned onto him.

"Oh, love, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Kikyo asked. Kagura rolled her eyes and followed her half-mistress, and Kanna followed, her face still emotionless.

"That miko girl...demon ward...worked..." Naraku got out as Kikyo took him somewhere safe and tended to his wounds.

"Hm...she always seems to be interfering in our plans, don't you think?" the clay pot asked, and Kagura stifled a snigger. Seeing Naraku in his current status really made her day. If only he'd set her free, then she wouldn't loathe him as much, but she'd still try and help InuYasha and co. to defeat the hated hanyou. However, the chances of her being freed were two billion to one, so she could never have any of those fantasies come true.

Kanna, on the other hand, was amazed. The moment she had seen Naraku in his bloodied form sent lots of emotions rushing back to her, and a pulse was in her chest, something that Kagura had once said that she longed to feel. It was a pleasant feeling, and the little girl was free. Something had taken her heart out of Naraku's hands. She was free, and she liked the feeling. She did not, however, want to make Kagura jealous, so she had kept quiet and tried to act like her old self.

Naraku was about to lie his head down for a quick nap when he suddenly grimaced. "The stinking dog demon and his wench have arrived," he whispered with hatred in his tone. Kikyo, looking up, suddenly felt something twang inside her when she looked first at InuYasha, then at Kagome. Something that made her feel complete, and not like the soul-less shell she had been in death.

"So there you are, Naraku," InuYasha said. "We were looking all over for you, you bastard!"

"Were you? You could have surprised me, the way you were wandering all over the place like a lost, insolent little puppy." Naraku smirked at the insult that he had added at the end. Knowing InuYasha, that insult could make him lose control of himself.

"Stop arguing, Naraku! InuYasha's right; you are a bastard, and you always will be."

Kikyo stood up, her eyes showing defiance. She had surprised everyone with what she had previously said, but the miko's mind was made up. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and she would accomplish it without any regrets.

"K-Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" the hanyou asked uncertainly.

"Hush, InuYasha. Hear me out, Naraku. You have gone too far; I will finish you off once and for all and destroy the Shikon jewel so that it will never return to the realm of the living ever again."

Kagome and InuYasha watched with an air of awe and respect as Kikyo loaded her bow and aimed it at the heart of the hanyou lying on the ground. Naraku gritted his teeth; although he could do nothing, he had to do something for survival!

"Kanna! Use your reflection attack!" Naraku instructed weakly.

"You certainly are foolish, Naraku, for the moment my reincarnation pinned that demon ward on you, her heart returned to its owner," Kikyo laughed and pulled at the bow even harder. What was she waiting for? Why couldn't she shoot now?

"Kikyo...if you don't hate Naraku any more...leave him be. I will finish him off," Kagome was surprised as she said all this, and her dog demon friend looked at her curiously.

"Hu hu hu, you foolish and stupid girl, you'll never be able to kill me!" Naraku smiled and showed all his yellowing teeth.

"Huh, your makeshift spells have no effect on me whatsoever!" Kagome quoted Kikyo's words as she strung her bow and aimed it at the about-to-be-dead hanyou. She was about to fire when something struck her. It wasn't evil; it was a pleasant feeling, one of love. Looking at Naraku, she realized that it was him doing that to her.

Kagome fought the feeling away, but the farther she drew her bow, the more her love feeling grew. InuYasha noticed Kagome's facial expression and growled, but the Kikyo held him back; she knew that Kagome wanted to be left alone now, and for once, the dead priestess respected that. Kagura and Kanna just stood there, waiting, for Kagome to release her arrow.

No one knew what would happen next...

**With Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all sitting around a dim fire at camp. Miroku still wasn't convinced that Sango had not meant what he thought she meant, and the others were still trying to make him believe.

"Oh come on, Miroku, I just meant that I didn't want to...um..." Sango sighed heavily, close to tears. If only Kagome were here, then she'd sort this mess out without any problems. She now wished that Miroku was one that forgave easily.

All she got in response was the monk turning away from her and crossing his arms InuYasha style.

"He admires InuYasha, so he likes imitating him," Shippo whispered, and Sango couldn't help but giggle, before sighing sadly.

This was going to be a long day...

**With InuYasha and Kagome**

As every minute went by, the eeriness of the scene was noticeable. Kikyo was grabbing the back of InuYasha's haori and letting Kagome fight the spell off on her own. When the dead miko had lowered her bow, Naraku's spell had worn off completely, and hatred for the hanyou had swamped her heart again.

If she couldn't stop that spell from getting to her, then her reincarnation would never be able to either.

Kagome struggled, and found it hard to control herself. Part of her wanted to go up to Naraku and kiss him, and the other part went on encouraging her to throw the spell over. Kagome was torn between two choices; she wanted to do what her second half bid, of course, but what COULD she do about it?

Wait...if she lowered her bow, what would happen? Kagome, with the help of the spell, lowered her bow, and she tried to keep the curiosity and hope out of her face as she took her arrow from the bow. Almost at once the spell disappeared without a trace. Now this was going to be interesting...

Kagome continued lowering her bow and put on a pout. She was good at drama classes, and she hoped that the drama training would help in cases like these. "Feh, Naraku, you've won this time, but you won't be able to get me," she said before turning her back on her foe. Kikyo had seen through Kagome's plan; but she didn't want her reincarnation to receive all the grateful thank-yous.

"Die, Naraku, die!" Kikyo yelled, and she quickly loaded her bow. It shot right through the hanyou's heart before any thing could happen, and InuYasha was mercifully let go of the miko's tight grip.

"Well, Kikyo, you may have succeeded this time...but I will drag you down to hell with me!" as if those words were fated to become true, a large hole formed in front of the miko, and a large gust of wind began to pull her in.

"InuYasha, please help me!" the priestess shouted with despair. Kagome noted, with some unexpected amusement, that Kikyo had not bid InuYasha to go to hell with her. Maybe her heart had changed, and now she was looking at the real Kikyo.

"Hold on, Kikyo!" Kagome's heart felt like breaking up into a million pieces when her dog demon linked a strong arm with the priestess's feeble one, but she wouldn't let it. The high school girl shot an arrow through the large hole, and it disappeared. Kikyo fell to the ground, unconscious, as a blue light shone from her body. Then out flew the miko's dead spirit, and it was smiling.

"I can rest in peace now," she smiled. "Oh yes, Naraku may not be totally dead, but I can tell that his downfall will be on its way. Good luck, Kagome. Don't forget to give that ass a good whop for me. InuYasha, I will love you always, and I will see you and Kagome in hell...many more years later."

And with those words, the spirit clung onto one of her soul workers and disappeared into thin air. The miko was dead and well satisfied at last, though nobody knew why.

**That night**

Everybody had a bottle of sake that Kagome had brought from her time (A/N: I wouldn't know why she'd bring one, but anyways, that's the way things go). Each one toasted to the glorious death of Kikyo, but InuYasha was not participating. Miroku and Sango were acting odd lately, and he wasn't going to do anything until he found out what was going on. Besides, he owed them many signs of being nosy, didn't he? Well, this was his big chance, and he wasn't going to miss out on it.

Kagome had also noticed her friends' strange behaviour, and the way InuYasha didn't want to drink any sake. He had always said that he'd like to try some, but tonight was different. He was keeping as far away from the group as possible, and after all the toasting was done she'd question him on his behaviour. Any rude 'don't ask me' behaviours and he'd get a 'sit' she'd been longing to try.

Miroku still hadn't forgiven Sango, and he wasn't planning to any sooner. Even though the laws of the Buddha said that you should always forgive, he had forgotten about that rule. Now he sat across from Sango, and he was avoiding all traces of eye contact.

Later on that night, Miroku sighed and watched the stars go by. Not only did he really want to make things up with Sango, he also wanted to grope her. Ever since she had hurt his feelings, he had always avoided contact with her, and that also included groping.

That was when InuYasha decided to show up, and he sat down beside the monk.

"What's wrong? You and Sango had another groping ordeal?" the hanyou asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes. Miroku whacked the dog demon with his staff and denied it.

"Just shut up and go," the lecher said grumpily before turning his back on an amused InuYasha.

"Ah, hiding something, eh? Well, tell old InuYasha about and see what he can do."

Miroku, finally losing control of himself, launched into a full explanation on what had gone wrong between him and Sango. When he finished, InuYasha was staring at him like as if he was a new type of animal.

"Miroku, you fool," the dog demon laughed out loud, breaking the sudden tension. "Sango didn't mean what you think she meant! That wench had-"

The hanyou was cut off by a whack to the head. "Don't you ever call my Sango a wench!" snarled an angry Miroku, and the lecherous monk left the hanyou to nurse two new bruises on his head.

**With the Girls**

"Kagome, I don't know why, but Miroku just over-reacted and thought that I never wanted to see him again." Sango's eyes were teary as she cried for what seemed like the fifty-second time. "I love him so much; why can't he feel the same way?"

"You love who?" a voice in a clearing asked. Miroku had come back from somewhere out in the woods, and he had overheard a lot of the conversation.

"Nothing Miroku! Sango was just mimicking...Kikyo!" Kagome invented, feeling guilty that she was accusing Kikyo of being bitchy when the miko had already done something to save all their lives. She turned around to hide her blush from the monk's eyes.

"Hm...Kagome, why are you trying so hard to hide Sango? I know she's there, plus I could hear her weeping," Miroku frowned and brushed off a bug that had landed on his clothing (A/N: All men wear haoris, right? Never mind...).

The first two words that came to the girls' minds were, _Uh oh._ Not only did Miroku have them there, but both women suspected that Sango would have to speak out the truth.

"So? Tell me the truth before I blow my top." Though the monk's words were deathly calm, his eyebrows twitched in anger, annoyance and impatience.

This time it was Sango's turn to express her side of the story, complete with her feelings for the monk. Kagome snickered when Miroku showed a look of pure surprise, but silenced herself the moment the lecher sent a glare her way.

A moment's silence shot through the three friends as Sango mentioned her feelings for Miroku. Miroku was about to reply with something nice when out of the blue, Shippo, Kirara and InuYasha turned up.

"Hey guys. What's up?" the hanyou asked, rubbing his head with some strange liquid that he'd found in Kagome's bag.

"InuYasha! That's my cooking oil!" Kagome laughed as she quickly found a towel and rubbed the substance off the poor hanyou's ears.

"No wonder they stung quite a bit..." InuYasha stated and everyone thought back to the time where InuYasha, despite Kagome's warnings, had dipped one finger into what she called a 'cooking pan'. The results, of course, were shambolic (A/N: that's a word of the week in my class), as InuYasha had run around, knocking their breakfast over and sending some of the bacon onto Shippo, who had also screamed with pain and muttered words that a baby Kitsune should not know.

But anyways, back to the story.

After Kagome had explained 'the news of the day', InuYasha looked at the couple at 'tut-tutted' at the two. "And I thought you two loved each other. Just show it next time, won't you?" he smirked, and Kagome slapped him gently.

"Ow! Wench, what was that for?" the hanyou cried, and in response earned a 'sit!'

Suddenly, the hanyou smelled something. "Naraku," he murmured, and Kagome turned a bright red before retreating back to camp.

"Oh no, her b.o's back again," Sango sighed rather loudly, and she quickly added a 'nothing' to the two suspicious boys glancing at her before escaping their tyranny of questions.

Miroku and InuYasha looked darkly at each other. They had to find out about Kagome's strange behaviour, and nothing, not even a 'sit' or getting slapped, was going to stop them in their tracks.

* * *

A/N: Yes, guys, this is the second last chapter because a.) very few people are reviewing b.) I'm getting bored with this idea c.) I fear that I'm getting bad with this idea. So yeah, I'll put up a sequel after the next chapter as soon as I can get my brain working again! Thanks for reviewing, all who have done it in the past! Also, you may want to read my new fanfic, 'D--- you and you , !' for DNAngel. Please review this chapter! Also, I haven't started my DNAngel fanfic yet, so don't look for it yet! Go to my autobio to check on it. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: InuYasha Finds Out Epilogue!

Chapter 13: InuYasha Finds Out (Epilogue)!

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing this if I owned InuYasha? That just isn't logical.

A/N: Yippee! My final chapter! Don't despair, though. I'll have a sequel as soon as I can get my brain working again. I guess I'll make this final one a sappy chapter! (Not so sappy that your eyes pop out, okay?)

**

* * *

**

**In Naraku's Castle**

"Kagura, you moron, how could you have forgotten to bring the medicine cupboard along with us when we moved? That is ridiculous, really!" Naraku shouted, and Kagura's heart (if she could feel it) felt a wave of happiness run through. What the wind witch loved most was when she aggravated her master.

"I'm so sorry..." whimpered Kagura, and it was hard to tell that she really wasn't at all.

"Sorry my ass! I'll let you have a few heart squeezes, you b!" Naraku hollered in pain as he looked at his broken arm and leg. "You've been a pain in the neck ever since Kanna left!"

Kagura sighed with envy as she thought of her once older sibling, Kanna. Kanna had left ever since Kikyo had revealed to Naraku that she was no longer under his control. Naraku, who now knew that he could not make Kanna his slave any longer, banished her from the castle. Kagura noted, with some amusement, that Naraku had not had the heart to reduce the mirror girl into a pool of flesh.

The hanyou was about to summon the wind witch's heart when a human messenger rushed in, calling, "Master Naraku! There is a man by the name of Lord Sesshomaru, and he would like to see you!"

Kagura sighed in relief as Naraku ran outside, leaving her to think about things. She had secretly had a slight crush on InuYasha's brother for about two years now, and she still hadn't gotten over it. Her feelings burned, and she ran outside the deserted room to see her crush again.

**With InuYasha**

It was another of those days where InuYasha followed Miroku to what the girls called 'Peeping Tom Time'. If you had come along in the late afternoon to visit the hot springs, then you would see two very perverted men spying on two beautiful women who were talking about things men shouldn't listen in on. Shippo, being the innocent and good child, stayed behind to look after the camp.

"Kagome, have you rid yourself of that problem of yours yet?" Sango asked, and the two men spying exchanged puzzled looks.

"No, but I'll die if either InuYasha or Miroku found out," Kagome sighed. Her b.o. problem was still bothering her, and she was always relieved when there was a nice, warm hot spring around the campsite. Today was a rare occasion; for the past three weeks her and Sango could never get together to talk about private matters.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I wish I could help," Sango said, and Kagome saw a hint of sadness in them.

"Sango, don't feel like that on my behalf. I wouldn't want you to cry now, would I?" the high-school girl broke the short tension in the air, and both girls laughed.

"Ok...so Kagome's problem, whatever that is, is big enough to make Sango feel sad," InuYasha whispered and dictated to Miroku, who was writing down notes on a pen and paper Shippo had lent him. "And no naked pictures, you hentai!" InuYasha quickly took out what Kagome called 'white-out' and erased the naked picture of Sango.

At the sound of InuYasha whacking the pen away from Miroku's hands, Kagome and Sango hurriedly wrapped their towels around themselves and began pelting rocks towards the location of the sound. InuYasha was hit on the arm, and he yelled in anger.

"Let's get out of here," Miroku whispered, and was about to run when he was swept off his feet. InuYasha had picked him up, and he was running away. It would be easier not to wait for the slower one, the hanyou had explained.

Kagome and Sango were too stunned to speak as they watched the two men run away, InuYasha carrying Miroku piggy-back style.

"I don't mean to offend you, but what are you thinking about InuYasha now?" Sango inquired nervously.

"Well, I'm just glad that he won't be able to start a relationship with any girl anymore," Kagome joked, and the two girls laughed with mirth.

**In Naraku's Dining Room**

The lord of the Western Lands sat down on the floor and sipped the tea Naraku's servant had brought. Kagura sat beside Naraku, her hands twitching nervously. She was always like that when Sesshomaru turned up, and she was furious with her hands for betraying her feelings for the youkai.

"So, you have come here. What is it you want?" Naraku said, a forced smile pulling at his lips.

"I have come to tell you that InuYasha has settled down in one place, and that he is vulnerable right now," the demon explained.

"That is all?" the hanyou raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Sesshomaru sipped his tea once again.

"No, that is not all. I want to ask you a favour, and that is why I have told you what you need to know in the first place," the youkai said, his cold eyes boring into the hanyou's dull eyes.

"Really? How interesting. Tell me what this request of yours is," Naraku had the servant pour him another cup of tea and sipped at it with pleasure. "Fire away."

**With the Gang**

Kagome avoided InuYasha as much as possible when she returned to camp. How foolish she had been to talk of her problem where prying eyes could have seen and heard! How could she have?

Kagome glanced quickly at the hanyou, who was sitting across the fire from her. His arms were crossed the way he liked them to be, with Tetsusaiga protected by his arms. Looking at Sango, Kagome envied the way the taijiya could joke with everyone like as if nothing had happened. How she would like to be rid of her b.o. once and for all!

InuYasha looked, worried, at what he hoped was his mate-to-be. She had been avoiding eye contact with him all evening, and she had just given him a bowl of ramen without saying anything! What was wrong with her?

Then the hanyou understood. Kagome was mad at him for spying on her and him finding out what she was talking about! That had to be it! But how could he and Miroku apologize...the hanyou looked at the now cheerful monk before suddenly falling asleep and nearly falling onto the still burning fire.

Kagome sighed. Sango and Miroku were looking at her expectantly, like as if they were waiting for you to do something. Scowling, Kagome gently pulled the sleeping hanyou straight and letting him lean against her. When his heavy weight rested on her, the high-school girl practically screamed for mercy.

Miroku laughed gently and Sango punched him in the shoulder. Nobody was going to laugh at her friend and get away with it.

Everyone was about to get in their sleeping bags (InuYasha was forced to sleep against a tree for support) when suddenly a large demon broke through the trees, its teeth gnashing furiously.

"Shikon...shards!" the demon hissed with venom in its great big eyes.

Kagome froze up. Miroku, Sango and InuYasha were already fast asleep, and where was Shippo and Kirara? Oh no, she was alone and up against this monster creature!

"What's y-your n-n-name?" Kagome stuttered, thinking that she had made a right fool of herself.

"Master Naraku would kill me if I told you," the demon grinned, showing large teeth. Then without waiting for Kagome to ask another question, he yelled, "Killer Hair Blades!"

It was then that Kagome noticed that she was unarmed and vulnerable. Screaming, the poor girl raised her arms and tried to summon her last resort. Unfortunately, she had taken a shower before bedtime, so her substitute did not come to her aid.

The 'Killer Hair Blades' were about to kill the poor girl when she suddenly saw the gleam of a very big Shikon jewel piece in the demon. A shadow then overcame the demon, and Yura of the Hair shone through, more powerful than ever.

"Get away from her!"

Another big wind knocked Yura off her feet and Kagome turned around to look at InuYasha, who had been her saviour. With a yell, the demon used backhand lash, but Yura dodged and sent another wave of hair at the hanyou.

"InuYasha, watch out! She's got hair coming at you!" Kagome yelled, her forehead sweating with fear and desperation. Wait, _sweating_? She slowly raised her arms and let the wind carry her horrible scent towards the unsuspecting demon/Yura.

InuYasha watched Kagome in amazement as Yura shrieked and tried to cover her nose, but the operation was finished. She was dead forever, and Kagome hoped so.

Suddenly, another blue light shone from Kagome's body. The miko was lifted above InuYasha's reach, and another light, pink this time, showed that Kagome was 'purified'. Kagome understood what was going on, but the hanyou did not.

"What happened to you? You worried me so much!" InuYasha yelled when the 16year old returned to earth. "No lies this time; tell me the truth about your new power...from the start!"

Kagome sighed; it was all over. She now had the Shikon jewel whole, and her b.o. was gone, but Naraku was still a major problem. Now that Kagome was safe, she told the dog demon everything, from start to end.

It was dawn when Kagome finally finished her long tale. Sango and Miroku were about waking up by then, but Kagome was exhausted. Falling gracefully into the hanyou's suddenly outstretched arms, she slept long and peacefully.

It was late afternoon when Kagome woke up, and she was happy to see all her friends looking healthy, except that InuYasha and Miroku sported a new hand slap on one cheek. Looking quizzically at Sango, she realized that Sango had slapped the dog demon because he had nearly let Kagome get killed.

"So you're awake now. Where's the Shikon jewel?" Miroku asked uncertainly, as if not daring to believe that the Shikon jewel was whole again.

"Oh, it's around my neck," Kagome took out her newly made chain, which now held a full Shikon jewel.

"Oh, well done! We did it, we killed Naraku and all!" Sango cheered with delight, and looked startled when her best friend shook her head sadly.

"No, Naraku's not dead, we've just recovered the Shikon jewel," Kagome said unhappily. "Now, if you excuse me..."

"I'll go where you're going. I need to talk to you about something for a minute or two," Kagome was surprised to see InuYasha stand up and take her hand. Kagome shrugged; what problem was he going to be anyways? Clenching his hand in hers, the two of them walked together into the woods to have their 'little talk'.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. InuYasha had told them about Sesshomaru's request (Yura told them about it), but they hadn't found out what it was yet. What was Sesshomaru going to do?

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

They were back at the Goshinboku tree. InuYasha looked at Kagome. When would he ask his questions? One of them was particularly embarrassing for a hanyou like him. Kagome glanced at him, and told him with her eyes that he could start questioning.

"I have three questions." InuYasha began. "One: what will you do when Naraku is defeated?"

"Well, I'll just do whatever fate tells me to do," the high-school girl smiled as her dog demon unsuccessfully hid a scowl before returning to his questions.

"Number two; when everything here is done, will you take off this charmed necklace?" the hanyou tugged at his prayer beads and looked at Kagome pitifully, willing to make her say yes.

"No, I don't know. Kaede is the only one who can take it off, so it's up to her. Anyways, you don't want me to come back here again?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and InuYasha hurriedly shook his head; he didn't want Kagome to use the magic word.

"And number three," the dog demon gulped; this was the moment he had be dreading. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome laughed, making her prettier than ever. "InuYasha, I accept your offer, but there are still things to be done, and Naraku isn't defeated yet. I think I'll stay single for a little longer."

With those words, she leaned upwards and kissed InuYasha the same way she had done when she and InuYasha had been attacked by Naraku. The hanyou, to her joy, kissed her back. Even though he was disappointed in Kagome's answer for his last question, he kissed her back. This was to mark her consent.

Kagome broke the long kiss, and smiled at InuYasha. "Well, I think I've got to go back to my time now," she said, before running to the well.

"OI! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?" the confused hanyou shouted after Kagome, who was about to climb in.

"What do you think it looks like?" the high-school girl withdrew her leg from the well and tapped her foot impatiently. She had some schoolwork to be going on with, and she couldn't waste any more time.

A sudden gust of wind swept Kagome off her feet and she was embraced in a bone-crushing hug and a hungry kiss.

"Don't go...stay here, and live a life with me! Whee-oo-whee!" InuYasha laughed as he quoted a sentence from Kagome's favourite what she called 'movie', 'Kung Pow'.

Kagome laughed ruefully through the side of her mouth. "InuYasha, I really can't stay here for much longer because otherwise I won't get into a good college."

The hanyou sadly broke the kiss, but seeing Kagome's puzzlement, he hurriedly (with an embarrassed air around him) turned around and said, "Feh, then what're you waiting for? Just...go!" InuYasha made the womanly gesture of going. What he received in response was a happy laugh as his Kagome jumped in the well.

Deciding that it was time to go, the dog demon headed back to the camp alone. When Miroku and Sango questioned him about where Kagome had gone, he filled them in on every bit but the romantic scenes. He didn't want to have a bad reputation.

"Oh yes, InuYasha, I do remember that you had a...what Kagome would call it...a 'security camera' to do something?" Miroku asked, and Sango's eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, yeah, I proposed, and the security camera was for proof that she accepted my offer in case she forgot," InuYasha said quietly, not meaning for anyone to hear it, but his friends cheered and whooped with joy and cries of 'Yeah!' and 'Alright!'

"Stupid mortals...Kagome jumped in the well, and that's kind of like proof to show that she won't mate with me...right?" InuYasha asked, and he whipped around to hide a blush from his companions.

"No need to be scared about showing us your blush, my friend...turn your head around, and no that's not proof of her getting married with you...yes! What a nice blush you have! So kawaii!" Sango squealed in delight as all the other members of her group felt a sweat drop forming on their foreheads. Though Sango's words had been based more on the hanyou's blush, the dog demon was convinced that Kagome would come back for him soon.

"It's going to be a long time..." InuYasha looked up at the blue sky, wishing that Kagome would come back to the Feudal Era soon. And if she didn't do that? Well, it was simply a matter of dragging her back.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Was this sappy enough? I had a lot of trouble fitting sap parts in! But anyways, my sequel will be called 'Looking for Another You'. Please review this chapter! Also, I just wanted to give a final shoutout for my loyal fanfic reviewers (sorry if I spell your pen names wrong):

1.) InuYasha Obssession: Yes, you're always number one on my list. Thanks for all the reviews!

2.) shoesr4losers: Yes, you're also one of my faithful reviewers. Remember the muscles joke! lol

3.) angelicjapgurl: Even though you reviewed around the end of this fanfic, you still stand out in my mind.

4.)Mango-moo: Thanks for the reviews. Oh yes, I love your pen name lol.

Those who reviewed but aren't mentioned, thanks for the reviews anyways!


End file.
